Apocalypse
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Prequel to Apocalypse of the Future: Hikaru and Kaoru are living in Hell, people eating people. People trying to kill you, and your family. Hikaru and Kaoru have to learn to protect themselves and the people they love before something bad happens, and living in a world full of walkers, something bad is always around the corner.
1. The Beginning of Everything

We ran, that's all we could do. We ran into the forest as far as we could from Ouran. We didn't know what was happening, but I knew what I saw. Students eating other students, they were too stupid not to believe us when we tried to warn them. Kaoru stopped and put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"I...I can't go...any farther" he panted.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath. "Just...a little further...we need to go...as far away from Ouran as possible, but not too far for the club not to find us." I looked up at the night sky.

Kaoru stood back up. "Hikaru." He had a sad expression on his face. "I don't think they made it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Hikaru they were all the way up in the club room. They would of had to go through many of those things to get out. I don't think even Mori and Hani-senpai made it."

I started to panic. "No...No they had to have made it."

"Hikaru, even if they did make it what makes you think they would want to see you after what you shot Tamaki? That's probably why they didn't make it."

My panic turned into Anger. "So it's my fault that you think they're all dead?!"

"Hikaru you shot Tamaki because you were jealous of him and Haruhi are together. You wounded him pretty bad; they probably were trying to protect him from those things. So yah it's your fault!"

I glared at Kaoru. "Go F yourself." I turned and started to walk away.

"Hikaru wait I..." Then something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. "Hikaru!"

I stopped and looked back at him, my eyes widened at what I saw. One of those things were on the ground with Kaoru and had one of Kaoru's legs in his hand. He tried to drag Kaoru's leg to his mouth, Kaoru tried to get out of the walkers grip, but its grip was too strong. I pointed my gun at the thing and tried to shoot it, but nothing happened. I looked and saw I was out of bullets. I dropped the gun, grabbed a rock, and smashed the things head. Kaoru got the things hand off his leg and hugged me.

He was shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't leave me." He started to cry.

I hugged him back, then we heard more groans.

"We're going to die right now, aren't we?" Kaoru asked slightly crying.

I didn't say anything and just hugged him tighter.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I replied.

We closed our eyes waiting to be killed and eatin by one of those things. Then we hear gunshots and the groaning stopped.

"I think you might need this."

We opened our eyes and looked at who was talking to us. It was a man, he kinda reminded me of Rick from The Walking Dead, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of stubble. He looked about one or two inches taller than me. He was holding out my gun for me to take.

I let go of Kaoru and took the gun. "Thanks." I stood up.

He stared at our uniforms. "By looking at your clothes I can tell you guys were rich, but by how beat up they look now you two must of gone through a lot."

"Yah we have." Kaoru said.

"Well, I know we just met, but I have a group maybe about a mile away, you guys could join us if you want, I'm not going to force you though. Oh and by the way, my name is Andrew, but you can call me Andy." He put out a hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand. "I'm Hikaru and that's my twin brother Kaoru."

Andy looked at Kaoru. "Oh you're twins, nice. Ok so Hikaru has dark brown hair and parts it to the left and Kaoru has light brown hair and parts his hair to the right."

We both nodded.

"So do you want to join our group? I promise you we're nice."

I looked at Kaoru; he was hesitant, but nodded.

I looked back at Andy. "Ok we'll join."

Andy smiled. "Great." Then he pulled out some bullets. "Here." He took my gun. "You need these." He loaded my gun and handed it back at me. He then looked at Kaoru. "You'll need something to protect yourself with." He took out another gun and gave it to Kaoru.

Kaoru took the gun. "Are you sure? What are you going to protect yourself with?"

Andy took out another gun. "Don't worry I got one."

Kaoru looked at the gun again, then put it in his pocket.

"Ok so follow me, it'll take about twenty minutes to get there, so watch out for walkers."

"Walkers?" Kaoru asked.

"Like The Walking Dead?" I asked.

Andy nodded. "Yah, I don't feel comfortable calling them zombies, it feels so unreal."

Our eyes widen. "Zombies?" Kaoru and I asked in shock.

Andy sighed and nodded. "Yep, I know hard to believe, but it's true. People eating each other, there's no denying that they're zombies, I mean walkers."

I started to panic and hyperventilate. "No...No...this can't be happening."

Andy quickly covered my mouth. "Shh."

Groaning was heard. I started shaking in fear. Andy covered my mouth until the groaning was gone.

Andy removed his hand from my mouth. "Come on let's get to the camp, and you two might have to kill walkers on the way."

We nodded and Andy leads the way. About five minutes in the walk we heard groaning.

"Hurry put your guns up." Andy said while pointing his gun where we heard the groaning.

Kaoru and I pointed our guns to where Andy was. Three walkers came out of the bushes.

"Ok one for all of us to take down. Ok so you guys need to learn to protect yourselves ok."

Kaoru and I nodded. Andy shot his walker and it fell limply on the floor. I shot mine, but it hit him in the chest.

"Aim higher." Andy said.

I listed to Andy and aimed higher and shot the walker in the head, the walker fell to the floor. There was one walker left, I looked at Kaoru and saw his hands shaking.

"Come on Kaoru you can do it, we have to learn to protect ourselves."

Kaoru looked over at me and nodded then looked back at the walker. He shot the gun, but it missed.

"Go a little to the left."

Kaoru aimed a little more to the left and shot the walker in the head. When the last walker fell to the ground we put away our guns.

"Let's keep going." Andy continued to lead the way and we followed.

We ran into five more walkers on the way there. When We finally made it to the camp we were exhausted. We looked at the camp, it on a side of a mountain, about five tents were up with a couple people around them. In the middle of all the tents was an RV. We walked up to the RV and Andy knocked on the door. About a couple seconds later the door opened and an elderly man was standing there.

"Andy." He looked at us. "You brought guest. Are they going to be staying with us?"

Andy nodded. "Yah. Frank the one with the dark hair is Hikaru and the one with the light hair is Kaoru is Kaoru."

Frank smiled. "It's nice to meet you two, as Andy has mentioned my name is Frank. You two must be starving, today has been a long day. Dinner is about ready to go to the campfire with the rest of the group."

Andy walked us over to the campfire; there were about five other people at the fire.

"Hey guys this is Hikaru and Kaoru, they are going to be part of our group now."

"Andy why did you get more survivors. We don't need anymore, beside the five of us there is about like ten other people."

"Becca we have enough room for them. Ok so let's get the interdictions out of the way. That girl is Becca, don't listen to her, she just cranky."

Becca was maybe a year older then Kaoru and me. She wore a blue tank top that stop just below her bellybutton and wore short shorts. She had short light brown hair.

Andy then pointed to a slightly fat man who wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, brown hair, and a buzz cut. "This is Becca's dad Jerry."

He pointed to a girl with blonde hair and striking green eyes. She wore a black tank top, shorts, and combat boots. "That's Mackenzie."

Then he pointed to a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, and jeans. "That's Scotty."

Then he pointed to a Latino man about on his mid twenties. He had black slicked back hair. "And this is Martin, his wife and kids live with us to."

"So which one is Hikaru?" Mackenzie asked.

"I am." I raised my hand.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." She smiled.

We ate dinner and Andy showed us to our tent. We got into our tent, we still had our bags and we were lucky we put a change of clothes on there. We changed out of our ripped up and dirty uniforms and changed into our casual clothes. We got into our sleeping bags.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yah?"

"Is this our new home?"

"I don't know, but hopefully till this all blows over."

He looked at me. "Do you really think that this will stop soon?"

I was silent for a bit. "I don't know l, but hopefully it will."

In about ten minutes Kaoru was asleep, but all I kept thinking about was Haruhi, about fifteen minutes later I joined Kaoru in slumber.

* * *

 **So this is the prequel of Apocalypse of the Future and I know I have Mackenzie and Scotty in here, don't bug me about it, I like them. I hope you like it, this story is going to be long so be prepared, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	2. Hunting

Morning came quickly, I woke up with a pain in my back, I've rarely slept on the ground. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to where Kaoru was sleeping and saw that he was gone. I slowly stood up and walked out the tent, when I was outside I saw people working. Martian is chopping fire wood; Jerry was making breakfast with Frank. Mackenzie, Becca, and another blonde girl that looked like she could be a sister of Mackenzie were washing clothes, but I didn't see Kaoru anywhere. I started to get worried; I found Andy and walked up to him.

He looked at me. "Ah so you're awake, that's great." He smiled. "You probably wondering where your brother is. Well here at our camp everyone has chores to do, and your brother and Scotty chose to do huntin. Would you like to join them?"

I slowly nodded my head yes, if only I knew what I've gotten myself into.

"Scotty, come here boy, got another hunter for you."

Scotty appeared from behind the RV, with Kaoru following him. I signed in relief, he was safe. Scotty and Kaoru walked up to Andy and me.

"Hikaru would like to join you and Kaoru out on the hunt, is that ok?"

Scotty nodded. "Yep, let me get him a weapon first." He looked at me. "We don't use guns, because they're too loud, they'll draw in walkers. So we use bow and arrows and stuff like that."

Scotty then. Went back behind the RV and about two minutes later returned with a crossbow.

I smiled at the sight of the crossbow. "Awesome."

Scotty gave me the crossbow. "Andy will teach you how to use it, then we'll be on an our way."

I nodded still looking at the crossbow.

Andy took me a little ways away from camp and put a target up. He then walked over to me and helped me aim the crossbow. "Ok just hold it right there, then pushed the trigger."

I pushed the trigger and the bow hit the target.

"Good job now pull the string and put an arrow back in."

I did what Andy said.

"Good now aim it and shoot it on your own."

I aimed and shot the crossbow and it barely hit the target.

"You got the hang of it, now keep trying till you hit the center, then we'll switch to the bow."

I kept shooting the crossbow and listening to Andy's pointers, about five minutes later I hit the center three times in a row.

"Wow, you're a fast learner kid, I'm impressed. "He took away the crossbow and gave me the bow and arrow, and a bag of arrows. I out the bag on my back and took a hold of the bow.

"Have you shot a bow and arrow before?"

I nodded. "Yah, when I was like in sixth grade at camp, but I was pretty good at it."

"Ok show me what you got."

I got an arrow, placed it on the string and pulled it back. I aimed it a let the string go, bulls eye.

Andy was speechless.

"Told you I was good, and I haven't shot one in three years."

"Will I don't think you need any more training with that, so you with that, so you ready go hunting?"

"Yep, but I want to use the crossbow."

Andy gave me the crossbow and took back the bow and arrow. We walked back to where Scotty and Kaoru were.

"Wow that was quick, you just beat Kaoru by two minutes, were you guys hunters?"

"No." We replied.

"Oh, then how do you guys know how to shoot so easily?"

"We don't know." Kaoru started.

"We're just naturals." I finished.

"Ok." Scotty picked up his bow. "Let's go."

We started to walk into the forest; Kaoru had a bow and arrow and took an arrow out of the bag.

Keep an eye out for any animals we can eat. Don't really worry about walkers, they don't come this far up the mountain, but I still wouldn't let my guard down."

We've been walking in the forest for about forty-five minutes and saw nothing. We decided to talk a break for a bit. Scotty went to go to the bathroom, Kaoru and I sat on a rock waiting for him.

"I know hunting takes a while, but I didn't know it would take this long." Kaoru sighed.

"Yah it is, but isn't it fun, just being out in nature like this. We never got to do this." I smiled while looking at the nature.

Kaoru started to look at the nature and smiled also. "Yah, it is nice being out here."

"Kaoru look."

Kaoru looked what I'm pointing at and saw a buck.

"Woah, it's so beautiful." He said in amazement. "To bad we have to kill it."

"Yah, but we need food." I get my crossbow and hopped off the rock.

Kaoru followed and we quietly made our way closer. I aimed the crossbow at the deer, guilt started to set in. Kaoru looked at me and he could tell I was having second thoughts.

"I know, I feel bad about this but like you said, we need food."

I nodded and aimed at the deer and shot it. The arrow hit the deer in the throat and it fell to the ground. I walked to the deer and pulled the arrow out of its neck and whipped the blood off before I reloaded the crossbow. Kaoru walked up next to me

"Wow it's bigger up closer. It can feed the whole group." He said.

Scotty finally was done going to the bathroom he walked back to where we were and saw that we weren't sitting on the rock.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We're over here." Kaoru waved him over.

Scotty walked up to us and saw the deer. "Holy crap, you took down that deer." He looked at the neck. "And with one arrow, sweet."

I stayed with the deer while Scotty and Kaoru hunted for squirrel. When they came back they had five squirrels, and Kaoru shot all of them. It was about one or two by the look of the sun, so we headed back to camp. When we got back to camp we noticed one of the members digging lots of holes.

Scotty looked confused. "What's Gus doing?"

"Gus?" We asked.

"Yah, that's Gus, you didn't meet him yesterday, but why is he digging all those holes?"

Gus was a thin man, about in his early mid twenties. He wore a baseball cap, a red shirt with a flannel covering it, and wore blue jeans. He had brown hair, stubble, and brown eyes.

Scotty walked up to Frank who was watching Gus with worry.

"What's wrong with Gus?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know, he said he had a dream that warned him about something. We tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. We tried to give him water, which he refused to drink." Frank replied. He looked over at us. "Good you got a lot. Scotty will you help me take it and get dinner started. Hikaru, Kaoru can you keep an eye on Gus and I know you guys don't really know each other that well, but can you try to stop him?"

We nodded; Scotty took the squirrels from Kaoru and helped Frank with the deer. We looked over at Gus.

"What do you think is makin him dig?" I asked.

"Frank said it was a dream he had, but why does he need to dig hole though?"

We walked over to Gus.

"Hey you're Gus right?" I asked.

He kept digging.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru."

Gus stopped digging and looked at me. "What do you want?"

"The entire group is worried about you."

"Why does it matter, it's not like I'm hurting anyone."

Mackenzie walked up next to us. "Ok, Gus I'm just going to say it because they aren't. You're scaring people, especially my sister."

"Can you just leave me the hell alone?"

I walked closer to him. "Gus just take a break and maybe later I can help you."

He glared at me. "And what if I don't."

I tried to grab the shovel, but he pulled it away and tried to hit me with it. I dodged it and kicked him down and put his arms behind his back.

"Calm down, just calm down."

Gus calmed down, Andy ran up to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Gus wouldn't stop digging when I tried to stop him, and when I tried to hit me."

"Let me take care of him."

I got off Gus and Andy helped him up.

"Gus why were digging holes?"

Gus looked confused. "I...I don't remember. I had a dream, but I don't remember."

"Come on let's get you some water."

Andy took Gus to get water and Mackenzie, Kaoru and I walked back to camp. Night came and it was time for dinner. Everybody was sitting at the campfire passing the food around.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Mackenzie's sister Meckenna said while getting up.

"Don't fall in big sis." Mackenzie teased.

Meckenna stuck out her tongue and went into the RV.

Gus looked at me. "Hey, uh, Hikaru right?"

I nodded.

"Um thanks for stopping me back there."

Meckenna opened the door to the RV. "Hey we're out of toilet paper."

We laughed, then we heard her scream. We turned around and saw a walker biting Meckenna's arm. Everyone's smiles disappeared.

"Meckenna!" Mackenzie screamed.

Then we heard more groans, we looked and saw more walkers coming. Mackenzie got up and ran over to her sister. The walker then bit Meckenna's neck. Mackenzie killed the walker with a bat, Meckenna fell to the ground, Mackenzie kneeled down next to her. Everyone grabbed a weapon.

"I remember what my dream was about." Gus said.

* * *

 **I took me four hours to type this because I was getting distracted watching Netflix, it was a pain T-T. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will have more action, I promise, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	3. The Doll

Everybody started killing walkers, but more kept coming. Members of our group getting eaten. I started shooting walkers, Kaoru joined me. Then one grabbed my arm, I accidentally dropped my gun and I tried to yank the walker off, but his grip was too strong, he moved my arm closer to his mouth and tries to bite it.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Then I heard moaning from behind me and saw another walker coming towards me. I put my hand on the walker that had my arm on his throat and kept trying to get my arm free. Then there was a shot and the walker that had my arm fell to the ground. I ripped his hand from my arm, pick up my gun and shot the walker that was a couple inches behind me. I looked at who shot the walker that had my arm, and saw Kaoru.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

I nodded. "Yah thanks."

We ran back to where everyone else was and continued to kill walkers.

"No, no, stay away!"

I looked over to who was yelling and saw walkers cornering a women. I quickly ran over to where she was at. There were about five walkers, I shot one in the head and it fell. I tried to shot another one, but I was out of bullets.

"Crap."

I turned around to get a plank of wood, but when I turned back to the girl, I was too late.

"No, no. Help me!"

She screamed a bloodcurdling scream as a walker bit her in the neck, blood and muscle being pulled by the walker mouth. The other walkers bit her arms and legs. I just stood there watching in horror. The walkers started to rip her open and eat her intestines. She kept screaming, but in a couple seconds it died down and she was gone. I just stood there wide eyed, I gripped the plank tighter in anger and ran up and beat all four of the walkers brains out. When I was done I looked down at myself and noticed I was covered in blood.

"Dang it, this was expensive, I would of taken one of moms designs if I knew I was going to do this." I looked back at the situation. "This is not the time Hikaru to think about that." I scolded myself.

I looked over to the group and saw that all the walkers were dead, and there were oh thirteen of us left, less than half than before the attack. I walked back to where the remaining of the group was.

"Where's Sara? Where's my niece?" Martin asked.

"I heard her scream, do you think?" His wife asked.

My eyes widened, I looked back at the girl I tried to save.

I turned back to the group. "I think I know where she is."

Martin smiled. "Really, where is she?"

I sighed and walked over to where she was while everyone followed me. I stopped in front of her and Martin's smile disappeared.

"No." He fell on his knees, Martin and his family started to cry. "Sara, no, I promised that I would watch out for you."

"It's not your fault Martin, I saw Hikaru tried to save her, but he was too late."

Martin looked at me. "Thank you for trying to save her, I know that she would've appreciated it."

I nodded at him. Martin's family joined him around Sara's body. I looked back at Mackenzie. The group besides Martin and his family walked near Mackenzie and Meckenna.

Mackenzie was kneeling next to Meckenna, trying to stop the bleeding. Meckenna was gasping for air.

"I love you." Mackenzie sobbed. "You're the best sister ever."

Meckenna gasped a little more, then she stopped and she was gone. Mackenzie started to cry even harder and put her head down. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was coming up.

"We better clean this up." Frank sighed sadly. "Andy start a fire, so we can burn the walkers."

Andy nodded and started a fire, we started to move the walkers and through them in the fire. Scotty, Andy, and Frank destroyed the brains of our killed survivors so they wouldn't turn. Gus and Jerry picked up one of our former survivors and started towards the fire.

"Wait stop. We don't burn people, only walkers."

They looked at me.

"It doesn't matter, they're dead." Jerry said.

"We don't burn people! We bury them! Put them in the pile over there!" I pointed to a spot next to Mackenzie and Meckenna.

Jerry groaned and him and Gus moved the former survivors to where I pointed.

Jerry looked at Gus's stomach. "You're bleeding, were you bit?"

Gus looked down. "Oh, I must of gotten scratched last night."

"No the blood is fresh, did you get bit?"

Gus sighed. "Please don't tell anyone."

"He's bit!" Jerry yelled. "Gus's bit!"

Everybody ran to those two.

"Really, show us." Andy said.

"I'm fine!" Gus said grabbing a shovel.

"Just show us Gus." Frank said.

"Get away from me!" Gus held the shovel tighter.

Jerry ran up from behind him and held Gus's arms behind his back.

Andy lifted up Gus's shirt revealing the bite, everyone gasped.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gus whispered.

Frank looked at Kaoru and me. "We'll take care of Gus, can you make sure Mackenzie's all right, she hasn't moved all night.

"Ok, we'll check on her."

Kaoru and I walked up to her. She was still kneeling down next to her dead sister.

I knelt down next to her.

"Mackenzie I..."

Before I could finish she pointed a gun at me.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you."

I put my hands slightly up. "Ok calm down, I'm just checking on you."

She didn't move the gun away from my head.

"I know losing your sister must be terrible, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Kaoru, but we need to stop her from turning into a walker."

Mackenzie put her gun down and started to cry. "Can I just have a couple more minutes with her?"

I nodded. "Sure." I got up and walked back over to Kaoru.

Mackenzie hears a slight moan; she looked over back at Mackenna and saw it was coming from her.

"Meckenna?" Mackenzie smiled.

Meckenna slowly opened her eyes, but instead of her beautiful green eyes, they were cold, dead, blue eyes.

Mackenzie's smile faded and became sad. Meckenna raised her hand and put it on Mackenzie's head and tried to bring her closer.

"I love you, say hi to mom and dad for me."

Meckenna tried to come closer, but before she could do anything Mackenzie shot her.

I walked back up to her. "You ok?"

She sighed. "I've been better."

"You want help burying her?"

She nodded. "Yah, I would like that."

After everyone was done cleaning up the place we got all the dead survivors and buried them. We made crosses and put them in front of the graves. When we were done we walked back to the camp.

"Are you sure you want to leave Martin, it's really dangerous out there."

"Yah we're sure." He said.

"We have family out there and we want to see if they're ok."

"Alright, if you want to check on family it's ok. We'll give you a car, weapons, and some ammo."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Andy asked.

Martin nodded. "We hate to leave, but we really need to see if they're ok."

One of their two kids walked up to me, she was about seven or eight.

"I know we didn't get to know each other so well, but I would like you to have my doll." She said.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I want to; it's a repayment for trying to save Sara. I want your future daughter to have it so she'll know that her daddy was a hero." She smiled and held out her doll to me.

I took the doll. "Thanks um."

"My name's Izzy."

I smiled. "Thanks Izzy, my future daughter will love this."

She hugged me. "See you soon."

I hugged her back. "Real soon."

She let go of me and walked back to her family.

We said our goodbyes to Martin and his family and they got into the car and drove off. I looked at the doll Izzy gave me. That was the last time I saw her.

The remaining group members got into the RV and we were off on the road to our next destination, with Izzy's little doll in hand.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. At the end I wanted a little cutesy moment because the beginning was not so cutesy. I would like to wish a happy birthday to my favorite author here Kc495, I really love your stories, and love the reviews you give mine, so happy 15th birthday :). Please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	4. Let us in!

I kept looking at the doll Izzy gave me, It's been four days that we've been on the road. We were traveling to a laboratory to see what was happening to the world. About a couple hours into our trip we had to leave Gus on the side of the road, that's what he wanted us to do. Kaoru was asleep with his head on my lap. I was running my fingers through his light brown hair. I've tried to get some sleep, but the most I've gotten this past four days was two hours.

"You two are really close aren't you?"

I looked up and saw Mackenzie sitting across from me.

I looked back down at Kaoru and smiled. "Yah, we are, ever since we were born." I looked back at Mackenzie. "Were you and your sister close? If you don't mind me asking."

Mackenzie sighed. "Before the outbreak we never really got along. Meckenna would alway do bad things. She would smoke, party, drink, and have sex, but about a year ago everything changed. We found out that she was pregnant, she wasn't ready to be a mom, but she decided to keep the baby. Sadly the baby didn't make it halfway through the pregnancy. After that experience she stopped doing all those bad things and we started getting along a bit, but the outbreak brought us even closer because we had to protect each other, but we were never as close as you two, but I still really miss her."

"I'm sure you do." I tried to comfort her.

"Do you have anyone important to you that you've lost yet?"

I sighed. "I have a feeling Kaoru and I lost our family, our parents were probably in my mom's work building so sadly I don't think they made it." I smiled sadly. "There was this girl, I loved her very much, but she didn't feel the same way. I did confess my feelings a couple months ago, but I told her to wait to answer, but when that day came for her to give me her answer, and before I could finish what I was saying, she turned me down. I was crushed, but I didn't give up on trying to win her over, but a couple of months later, she confessed to, that she loved this guy named Tamaki. I helped them become a couple, and I regretted it ever since I let her out of my sight to chase after him. I got extremely jealous and lashed out at her, and the next day I shot her boyfriend and use to be my best friend Tamaki, and that was the day the apocalypse started." Tears started trailing down my face.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

I hid my eyes with my bangs. "No, and I feel like a monster for not regretting it."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't blame you surprisingly, jealousy makes you do the craziest of things, but I think you could of handled it better."

I looked back at her.

"And hey, It's her loss that she didn't choose you. you're a great guy. I could tell that when we first met." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks." I wiped away the tears.

The rest of the trip was quiet, I finally got some sleep that was more than two hours. I woke up and saw that I was laying on Kaoru lap and he was braiding my hair with Mackenzie.

I shot up. "Hey, I didn't mess with you when you were asleep!" I started to fix my hair.

"Aw you looked so much cuter than before, put them back in." Kaoru teased.

"Kaoru we have the same face."

"I know, but I'm the cuter one."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Name five people."

"Everyone, everyone, ever…."

"Those are not people!"

Mackenzie giggled. "It's cute to watch you two fight like little kids."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get the last braide out of my hair. "Crap it's knotted."

"Here let me see."

Mackenzie walked on her knees over to me and started to undo the braid. When she was done she looked at my face. "Why are you making that face?" She chuckled.

I was making a angry face similar to what a little kids made when they didn't get what they wanted.

She started pinching my cheeks. "Aw is it because Kaoru is cuter then you?"

I glared at her.

"Don't be sad, you're more sexy than him because of your dark hair, you'll get all the ladies."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Kaoru whined.

"What I'm stating the truth, you're cuter, but Hikaru's sexier."

"But we look the same!"

"Oh so now you're saying that you two look the same."

While Kaoru and Mackenzie were bickering at eachother I felt someone looking at me. I looked over to my right and saw Scotty was glaring at me. I looked at him confused, but her just stuck up his nose and looked away.

"We're here." Frank said.

"Ok everyone out of the RV and go to the laboratory, hopefully someone's still there." Andy said while grabbing a weapon.

We all got weapons and got out of the RV and started walking to the laboratory. Around the building were dead bodies, the smell was putrid.. I covered my nose and mouth, but the smell was too strong. We walked up to the door.

Andy started pounding on the door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

There was no answer.

Andy pounded again. "Hello? Please open the door?"

Still no answer.

"Andy noone's there." Frank said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jerry asked.

I looked up and saw a security camera.

"Guys, walkers are coming." Scotty warned.

"Come on guys lets go." Andy sighed.

Then the camera moved.

"Wait the camera moved." I said pointing at the camera.

Everybody looked at the camera, but nothing happened.

"You're just imagining it Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"No I know what I saw!" I ran up to the door and started pounding on it. "Open the door please!"

"Hikaru stop, you're attracting walkers!" Kaoru tried dragging me away from the door.

"Let us in please, we have women and children, please!"

Walkers started walking our way.

"Hikaru there's no one in there lets go!" Mackenzie yelled.

Scotty grabbed me and picked me up.

"You're killing us! I screamed at the camera. "You're killing us!"

"Hikaru stop!" Scotty yelled.

Scotty turned around and let me go. We started walking back towards the RV. Then there was a loud sound that came from behind us, and then there was a bright light. We turned around and saw that the door was open.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I took a suggestion and gave more emotion in this chapter. I was surprised that story Disturbia got a lot views and a lot of people liked it, I hope you like this story as much as that one. Also Walking Dead fans may know where I'm getting my sources from, I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do in the beginning, but later on in the story I have my own material. Oh and happy Memorial Day, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	5. Celebration

We walked up to the door and saw a man standing there.

"Hurry up, get your supplies that you need. After this door closes it won't open." The man said.

Andy, Frank, and Jerry ran quickly back to the RV and quickly grab your stuff then we all hurried inside. The man close the door

Andy looked at the man. "Thanks."

The man nodded. "Follow me; I got some rooms you can stay in."

He started leading us to our rooms.

"Are we underground?" Becca asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" The man asked.

"A little." She replied.

"What's your name?" Andy asked.

Drake Reed. but you can you just call me Reed, that's what my co workers used to call me.

"So you were a scientist here?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Where are the other sciences?"

Reed sighed. "A lot of them left so they can be with their families, but the people who were too afraid and stayed here. There was a handful of suicides, and some died from walker bites, and now I'm the only one." He stopped in front of the rooms. "Here are the rooms you guys are going to be staying in, there is a game room for you teens, but please don't turn on the TV we want to keep as much electricity as possible. Also for the showers don't use all the hot water, we can't wasted it. After you guys are done settling in you can join me in the lab for dinner. Just follow the signs." He pointed to a sign, then walked to the lab.

"Did you hear that?" Scotty said in excitement.

"Yeah hot water." Mackenzie smiled.

Kaoru and I decided to share a room like usual. We got our stuff and walked in our room.

"Wow it feels like forever since we've been in a bedroom."

I nodded. "Yeah and it's only been a week."

"One hell of a week."

I looked at him. "Do you want to take the first shower? I can wait."

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah, you go take the first because I braided your hair."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I grabbed some clothes that we got on our way here and walked into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I turned on the water and just watched it flow out of the faucet. When the water was warm enough I took off clothes and got into the shower. The warm water felt heavenly on my body. I grabbed shampoo and poured some in my hand. I put the bottle down and put the shampoo in my hair. I washed my body with somebody wash, then put conditioner in my hair. I just stood in the shower for a bit, just thinking about this past week, and how so much has changed. After about fifteen minutes in the shower which was short for me, I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I brushed my hair and put my clothes on. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok you can go in." I said while drying my hair with a towel.

"Ok, wait for me before you go to dinner, I won't take long."

"I'll wait, don't worry."

Kaoru got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I sat on the bed and finished drying my hair. When I was done I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling and sighed. I closed my eyes and rested my eyes a bit.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, wake up, let's go to dinner."

I opened my eyes and saw Kaoru. I rubbed my eyes. "Ok let's go."

I get up and Kaoru and I started walking towards the lab. When we got there we noticed we were the last ones to arrive.

"There you two are, sit down and we can start eating." Andy said.

We walked to two open seats next to each other and sat down Mackenzie was on my left and Kaoru was on my right. Reed brought out the food, spaghetti, my favorite, I was overjoyed. Reed put the food on the table and we started passing it around. The adults started passing around wine. Jerry passed me a cup.

"Want some kid?"

"Um, I don't drink."

Jerry chuckled. "Come on kid, you might not live till twenty-one."

Andy glared at him. "Jerry don't say that."

"It's ok Andy." I smirked. "I'll probably live longer than him."

"Ha, yah keep dreaming kid." Jerry poured me a little wine in my cup.

I looked at the cup and drank some of it. I made a face. "blah, it's gross."

Everybody started to laugh. Kaoru tried some and made the same face.

"Ew how do you guys drink that stuff?"

Andy chuckled. "You get use to it." He took a sip from his wine.

"I doubt that." Kaoru and I said insync.

"Aw how cute, you two can speak insync." Mackenzie smiled.

"It's not that cute." Scotty huffed.

Everybody looked at Scotty.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Becca asked.

"There's nothing wrong, I just don't think it's cute."

"If you didn't think it was cute you didn't have to say anything, way to bring the mood down." Mackenzie sighed.

Scotty glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked.

"You're the reason the mood got down." Scotty growled.

"It wasn't his fault, what's wrong Scotty?" Frank asked in a worried tone.

"And you." He looked over at Reed. "When are you going to tell us what the hell happened here? Where are the other doctors?"

"We're celebrating Scotty; we don't need to bring that up right now." Andy said.

"Isn't that's why we came here, to find out answers?"

Reed sighed. "Like I said before, people wanted to be with their families and the ones that stayed killed themselves or got killed by walkers. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave, why?" Becca asked.

"I was hoping to do some good, so I kept on working."

"Dude you're such a buzz kill man." Kaoru said to Scotty.

Scotty glared at him.

Andy cleared his throat. "We haven't thanked our host. Thank you Reed for helping us."

Everyone thanked him.

"It's no problem." Reed said.

We finished dinner and went back to our rooms. There was only one bed in our room, but Kaoru and I didn't mind sharing it.

I got into the bed with Kaoru and sighed in comfort. "Finally a bed, it feels nice not to sleep on the floor."

Kaoru nodded sleepily. "Yah, so comfy." Then he was out like a light.

I chuckled softly and joined him under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for boring chapter, I promise you that the next chapter will be more longer, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. Decontamination

I woke up to a nudging on my shoulder. I groaned sleepily and turned over to my other side, but the nudging didn't stop. I opened my eyes and say Kaoru nudging me, I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I groaned.

"Trying to wake you, Andy knocked on our door and said breakfast was ready."

I stretched and got up from the bed. Kaoru and I started walking towards the lab. When we got there Jerry was cooking and he looked up.

"Ah you guys are just in time."

We sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

Jerry walked to the table with a frying pan full of scrambled eggs. "I may not have been the best cook, but I could always make the best scrambled eggs, even people who hate eggs love them." Jerry scooped some eggs on everyone's plates. I never was a big breakfast eater, but when I took a bite of Jerry's eggs, it exploded in my mouth with flavors I didn't know eggs could have.

"Woah, you weren't kidding, this is really good."

Jerry winked. "Told yah."

When we started cleaning up after breakfast Reed walked in.

"Ah, good morning Reed, thanks again for letting us stay here again." Andy smiled.

Reed just nodded.

"So are you going to tell us what's happening outside, why there's walkers. "Scotty said.

I rolled my eyes, he better not ruin the moment again.

"If you don't mind looking at the screen I'll show you." Reed said.

We all looked up at the screen and Reed put a video of an X-Ray of a person's brain.

"This is subject 24, they were bit and allowed us to view them. Pay attention to the brain."

We looked at the brain. The person had a bright light in there brain, then the light slowly disappeared.

"Does that that mean the person is dead?" Becca asked.

Reed nodded. Then something shocking happened to the screen. Some dark light appeared at the bottom part of the brain. Everyone gasped, then something went through the head.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"It was a bullet." I replied. "They killed them."

Frank looked at a big timer that was in the lab. "Um Reed, I don't mean to bother you, but that timer been counting down ever since we got here, what happens when it hits zero?"

Reed looked at us. "Decontamination."

Everyone eyes went wide.

"The power is almost gone, after it's gone this place is no more safer then out there, so I decided that..."

"You're going to blow the building up." I said in shock.

Everyone looked at me, the. The power went out.

"Everyone get your stuff, we're leaving now!" Andy ordered.

We all started going to the door, but an alarm and red flashing light stopped us in our tracks. On the screen was a timer counting down from thirty minutes.

"Let's go!"

We all started running towards the door, but when we got there the door closed.

"No!" Andy hit the door. He looked at Reed and glared. "Open the door!"

"What's the point, we're all going to die anyway." Reed sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank asked. "Why are you going to blow this place up?"

"Do you know what's in this building, diseases, diseases that if they get out into the world will make the world worse. That's what she wanted me to do, try and find the cure, but it will never work, I'm not as smart as her."

"Subject 24 was your wife?" Frank asked.

Reed just looked at him.

"Open the door!" Andy hit the door. "Please."

"Why, you're not going to be able to survive out there."

"Just let us live as long as we can." I asked.

Reed looked at me for a bit, then he pushed a button and the door opened.

"Like I said when you first got here, but the doors won't open, you'll have to find another way out."

"Come on let's go." Andy yelled.

Everybody started rushing towards the door. I stopped and saw Mackenzie was still sitting where she was.

"Hikaru come on let's go." Kaoru yelled from the door.

"Mackenzie?" I asked.

"Go on without me, I'm staying." She said.

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter next one will be ,longer, I have finales this week and next so sorry if the chapters are bad and short I'm trying my best, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	7. We're Finally Safe

I looked at Mackenzie in shock.

"Hikaru come on, we have to go!" Kaoru yelled.

I looked over at him. "Go on without me, I'll be out soon."

Kaoru looked at me, he knew what I was doing. "No, I'm not leaving here without you." He walked over to me.

Mackenzie glared at us. "I'm not leaving, so don't even try anything."

Kaoru and I looked at eachother.

"Ok if that's what you want." We said.

We then grabbed two chairs and sat down.

She looked at us. "What are you two doing?"

"We're staying here." I replied.

"Don't be stupid, why would you do that?"

"Because you're our friend, and friends stick together." Kaoru said.

"Also I don't think your sister would want you to do this." I added.

Mackenzie glared. "You didn't even know my sister, how would you know what she wanted?"

"I know that I didn't know her very much, but I do know she would want you to live as long as you can."

She just looked at us." I don't know what to do."

I looked at the timer, five minutes left.

"You better decide quickly, we only have five minutes left."

"I think you should go." Reed said.

We all looked a Reed.

"You all should go, I think you guys should live as long as you can."

"But what about you?" Mackenzie asked.

"You can come with us." Kaoru said.

Tears started falling from his face. "I want to be with my wife, I have nothing left in this world, but you have a new family, and I can tell they care for you guys very much. I just want to see my family again."

Mackenzie got up. I smiled and Kaoru and I stood up.

I grabbed both of their hands. "Let's go!"

Kaoru, Mackenzie, and I quickly ran out, Reed waving at us from behind. We ran from the lab to the lobby. The window was smashed opened, we quickly climbed out of the window and ran towards the RV.

"Get down!" Andy yelled.

The three of us hid behind a wall of sandbags. Then seconds later the building exploded, when the explosion was over the three of us peeked at the building, half of it was crumbled to the ground, and the building was covered in flames.

"Oh gosh, if we were in there a minute longer we would of been a part of that." Kaoru said.

"Are you three ok?" Frank asked.

We looked at him and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good." Andy sighed in relief. "Now come on, let's go."

We all got into the RV and we were off.

* * *

Three days gone by since the lab, we've decided to leave the city. Kaoru, Mackenzie, Scotty, and I were playing go fish.

"Scotty do you have any sevens?" I asked.

"Go fish."

I grabbed another card from the deck.

"I'm bored, we've been playing this game for the past three days, it's getting boring." Mackenzie moaned.

"Well there's nothing really to do here." I said.

"We can play another card game." Kaoru said while holding up the deck of cards.

"Enough with the cards!" Mackenzie smacked the cards out of his hand.

"Ok you have to pick those up." Kaoru said.

Mackenzie huffed. "Whatever, anybody have suggestions but cards."

"How about a board game?" I suggested.

"Ok." Everyone replied.

We found the board game Clues and started playing it.

"Why are you playing as Scarlet? You're a boy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Because she's the sexiest one, and like you said I'm the sexiest one. Also she's wearing red and that's my favorite color, that's the main reason." I replied.

"Then why can't I be the blue girl?"

"Because I'm playing as her cause she the second sexiest. Also because Scarlet is my favorite character, but Hikaru took her." Kaoru said.

"Aw, but I don't want to be the fat man." Mackenzie huffed.

"You can have my character." Scotty said while holding up his green character.

"Ok." Mackenzie grabbed Scotty's character and gave his hers.

Scotty looked at her for a bit, probably waiting for a thank you, but never got one. We played the game for about four hours.

"I think Hikaru's the murderer." Mackenzie said.

"Why do you think it's me?"

"All the clues are pointing to you." Kaoru said.

"Do you really think I would kill my friend?"

Everyone gave me a black stare. "Yah we do."

"Ok that was one time, and I didn't kill him, just shot him."

"Close enough." Mackenzie said.

"Fine I'm the murderer." I threw my card down.

"Ha, I win!" She smirked. "Now for the punishment game."

"Well sadly we don't have enough time for that." Andy said walking up to us.

"Aw why not?" She pouted.

"Because we found something outside and we're going to check it out, come on."

We all got up and stepped out of the RV.

"It's right there." Andy pointed to it.

Our eyes widened, it was a sanctuary, a community protected by walls.

I smiled. "We're finally safe."

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter, I thought it would of been longer, I guess I was wrong. I hope you guys in enjoyed this chapter, I promise more action will be in the upcoming chapters, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	8. Jealousy

It's been about two months since we arrived at the sanctuary. The sanctuary was called Luna, I don't know why, but our logo is a blue moon. When we arrived at Luna they cautiously let us is. We had to answer three questions.

1\. How many walkers have we killed?

2\. Did we ever kill anyone?

3\. If so, how many?

After we answered those questions we were allowed in. The leader of Luna, named Shannon, said that if we were going to stay here we need jobs. Andy was put as the Sheriff, Frank helped cook meals, Jerry helped Shannon with her work, and Mackenzie, Becca, Scotty, Kaoru, and I were training to be hunters with the other teens. We've been training and Shannon has been watching us closely. She was going to pick two leaders of the hunting group. Becca and me haven't been getting along because of her wanting to be the leader, her self confidence was getting way too high for my standers.

Today was the last day of training and Shannon was going to chose the leaders in about fifteen minutes. We were suppose to run two miles, but Kaoru and me had something better to do. We waited for the other hunters to return, and of course Becca was the first one.

She stopped in front of us panting, she smirked.

"Not...doing what you're told...Shannon is not...going to be happy with...you. There goes your leaderships."

I rolled my eyes. "Yah whatever, we had more important things to do." I popped a berry into my mouth.

Becca looked at our bowl of berries. "Where did you get those?"

"Instead of running two miles, we helped Mrs. Dotty with her garden." Kaoru said and put a berry in his mouth.

"And she gave us these berries." I held up the bowl of berries.

"Wow I knew you guys were lazy, but this is taking it too far." She said.

We rolled our eyes and continued to eat berries while watching the other hunters coming back from their run.

Shannon walked over to the group. "Ok everyone, I'm impressed with all the work you all did, but I can on chose two leaders. Please line up in front of me."

Kaoru and I got up from the rock and stood in line.

"I'm proud of you all at what you did, some of you worked harder than others."

Becca smirked at me.

"And I would like to congratulate the two that worked the hardest and please applaud for our new lead hunters."

Becca was about to walk up to Shannon, but what Shannon said made her stop.

"Hikaru and Kaoru you two are the new leaders."

"What?!" Becca yelled. "But they didn't even do the run! I finished first!"

"Just because you finished first doesn't make you leader material, you have to be loyal to your group and help them when they need it, and you only did stuff for you, not your group. These two helped other people out before themselves. So that's why I chose them."

Becca growled. "You know what, screw you all!" Becca then stormed off.

"Good job Hikaru and Kaoru." Mackenzie walked up and kissed me on the cheek.

I put my hand on my cheek confused. "What was that for?"

Mackenzie blushed. "Um it was a congratulation gift."

"Um, ok." I rubbed my cheek.

I looked at Scotty and looked livid. He walked passed me, bumping my shoulder along the way. I looked at him walking away. What's going on with him?

* * *

Three days passed by and it was our first time to go and retrieved some supplies. I grabbed my backpack.

"Ready to go?" I asked Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. "Yup, let's go."

Kaoru and I walked to the gate and met up with Mackenzie and Scotty.

"Finally you guys are ready, we were about to leave without you." Mackenzie teased.

"Well we're ready now, let's go."

All four of us exited Luna. It took us about an hour to get to the shopping center.

"Ok let's split up, you guys take the north, we'll take the south." Mackenzie said.

I nodded and we split up. Kaoru's and mys first stop was a clothing store. We were tired of our old clothing so we were searching for new clothes. Most of the clothing didn't really interest me, but one did catch my eye. It was a black trench coat; I took the coat off the rack and looked around for more clothes. I found some black jeans, shirt, gloves, and combat boots. I went into the dressing room and tried on the clothes. I looked in the mirror, I looked good.

"Hikaru look what I found."

I walked out of the dressing room and looked at Kaoru who was turned around.

He turned around. "Ta da, ah man." He frowned. "You're wearing the same thing."

I chuckled. "Twin instinct."

Kaoru smiled. "Yah, I guess."

We grabbed some clothes for Scotty and Mackenzie and left the store. There were only clothing stores where we were at, so we decided to meet up with Scotty and Mackenzie in the grocery store.

"Hey, was there anything useful you found?" Mackenzie asked.

"No not really, just clothes, we got you guys some clothes." I said.

"Ok we need a couple more things then we can go." Mackenzie looked at our new clothes. "Ooh, you guys look good, are you trying to make me fall for you."

I chuckled. "You wish."

"Hey let's get more food ok, so we can get out of here. I'll go with Hikaru." Scotty said.

"Uh, ok." I walked over to Scotty and we started looking through the aisles putting food in our bags.

"So do you like her?"

"Who?" I asked looking at a bag of bread.

"Mackenzie, do you like her?" He asked again.

"Yah I like her." I looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just stay away from her." He growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay away from her, she's mine!"

I gave him a look. "She's not yours." Scotty ran up and pushed me.

"Hey!"

"She's only not mine because of you!"

"Hey I don't like her that way!"

"You're lying!" He ran up and tried to punch me, but I dodged.

He tried again and this time he punched me in the jaw.

I wiped the corner of my mouth. "Ok it's on!"

I ran up and punched him in the face. We started fighting in the aisle, Scotty pushed me into a shelf. I was about to hit him again, but something creaked behind me. I looked behind me and saw the shelf tilting towards me. Scotty ran out of the aisle I tried to follow him, but the shelf landed on me.

"Ow." I moaned.

I tried to move, but my leg was stuck. I tried to free my leg, but I froze when I heard moans. I looked behind me and saw walkers coming towards me.

I looked up at Scotty in panic and raised a hand out.

"Scotty help me please!"

Scotty just looked at me and ran away.

"Scotty!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm finally getting into the zombies after like eight chapters. I really hope you guys do like this story though, and I would take suggestions to help make it better, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	9. I Know She's Out There

I tried to free my leg, but it wouldn't budge. I looked behind me and saw the walkers were coming closer.

I started to whine and kept trying to get my leg free. "Please God, please help me."

Then a walker grabbed my foot, I tried to shake her off. I tried to reach for my gun, but it wasn't in the gun holder. I looked in front of me and saw it was a couple feet away from me. I tried to reach for my gun, only my fingertips brushed it. I tried to reach further, but there were gun shots. I looked up and saw Kaoru, Mackenzie, and Scotty.

"Come on, more walkers will be on their way." Kaoru said.

All three of them ran over to the shelf and lifted it enough to where I can free my leg. I got out from under the shelf and got up and grabbed my gun.

"Come on let's go, we have enough stuff." Kaoru said.

I grabbed my backpack and we all started to leave the grocery store.

"Wait." I stopped.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

We looked outside and the whole shopping center was filled with walkers.

"Crap, what are we going to do?"

I looked over at the aisles where we killed the walkers. "Wait, didn't Shannon say that we can disguise ourselves using the walkers scent?"

"Yah, but how are we going to get that?" Mackenzie asked.

I gave her a look and she caught on what I was talking about.

"No, no I'm not putting freakin zombie guts all over me."

"Well it's either that or get eaten."

"We can wear trash bags and put the walker guts on it." Kaoru suggested.

"Good idea, Kaoru you get the trash bags, and the rest of us will deal with the walkers."

Kaoru nodded and went to get the trash bags.

The rest of us went back to where the dead walkers were.

I pulled out my knife and knelt down beside a walker. "Here goes nothing."

I cut into the walker's stomach. The smell was extremely horrible. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Woah, I could smell that all the way across the store." Kaoru walked up.

"Ok everyone put on a trash bag." I said.

Kaoru passed everyone a trash bag. We put them on and Kaoru passed me gloves.

"So you don't get any on your hands."

"Thanks."

I put on the rubber gloves. "This is going to be fun." I put my hands into the walkers stomach.

Mackenzie gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I took some guts outs. "Ok, who's firsts?"

Scotty signed. "I guess I'll go first."

I smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

I walked up to Scotty and started putting the guys on him, started chuckling darkly when Scotty started whining.

"Are you done yet?" Scotty asked.

"Almost, I got to do the back, so turn around."

Scotty sighed and turned around. I started putting the guts on his back.

"Ok, I'm done."

Scotty sighed in relief and walked away. I did the rest of them and Kaoru did me.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. We walked over to the over to the entrance of the store and opened the door, we started walking.

"Remember, be very quiet and walk slow so they think we're one of them."

Everyone nodded again. Everything was going smoothly until we heard thunder.

"Crap rain, we need to hurry." I whispered.

We were about ten feet away from the exit when the rain started.

"Oh no, the rain's washing off the scent." Kaoru whispered.

We walked a little faster.

"We're almost there." I said.

Then Mackenzie tripped and landed on so racks. The racks fell loudly, the walkers looked at us and started walking towards us.

"Run!" I yelled.

I helped Mackenzie up and we ran towards the exit.

Some walkers were in the way; I grabbed my gun and shot it in the head. Kaoru grabbed his knife and stabbed another walker in the head. Scotty and Mackenzie started shooting at some walkers.

"There's too many of them." Scotty huffed.

I stabbed another walker in the head and looked at the exit.

"The exit clear, let's go!"

We all ran to the exit and when everyone was out I closed the door, and we ran back to Luna.

When we returned to Luna we were exhausted. We gave Shannon the food, and Kaoru and I went back to our apartment. Everyone in Luna had their own, but Kaoru and I decided to share one. I opened the door to our apartment and we walked in. I closed the door and we walked in our room. We flopped onto our beds.

"I'm so tired, that was way too close today."

Kaoru rubbed his eyes.

"Yah, it was."

"So how did you get under that shelf anyway?"

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Scotty got mad because of what Mackenzie said to me. He thought that I liked her that way, so when I told him that I didn't like her that way he said I was lying, then he attacked me. I started to fight back and he threw me into a shelf and it fell on me. Scotty left and I thought he was going to let me die, but he got you guys and saved me."

Kaoru looked at me. "Do you like her?"

"No, I just like her like a friend. I'm still in love with Haruhi."

"I don't think they're alive Hikaru, I really don't."

I just hummed a response and closed my eyes. Kaoru may not believe that they're not alive, but I know they are, at least I know Haruhi's out there. I will find her, and I will save her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for short chapter. I promise next chapter will be longer. Please F &R, I get a lot of reviews for my story that say they love it, but no one favorites it. Sorry if I sound greedy I don't mean to, just never mind. Until next time.-HH1957**


	10. New Member

Another two months passed by, we were going out for another hunt. Luna found three wild horses and trained them so we can ride them during the hunt. I started saddling up my horse, his name was Midnight, he was a black warmblood with a star on his face.

Kaoru's horse was a chestnut thoroughbred with a white stripe on his face, his name was Copper.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked while mounting Copper.

"Yep." I finished tightening the girth and mounted Midnight.

Scotty walked up with his horse, she was a cream color quarter horse. "Ok let's go, we only have about an hour and a half today."

All three of us walked up the gate and I signaled the gate keeper Jeff.

Jeff looked at us and smiled. "Goin out for a hunt?"

I smiled back at him. "Yep."

Jeff opened the gate and we started walking out of Luna.

"Hey, can you guys bring me back a girlfriend?" Jeff joked.

We chuckled.

"We're hunters Jeff." I started.

"Not miracle workers." Kaoru finished.

Jeff chuckled. "Well it was worth a try."

Jeff closed the gate and the three of us nudged our horses to gallop.

"Wow you guys can horseback ride to? Is there anything you guys can't do?"

We jumped over a log.

"Well, we can't drive." I said.

"Yah, we're only fifteen." Kaoru added.

We slowed down to a canter.

"So how did you guys learn to ride? My granddad taught me."

"Well in second grade we got interested in horses." I started.

"So our mom put us in horse jumping, but we quit after two years." Kaoru finished.

"Why did you guys quit?"

"Well." I sighed. "I had a really bad fall and it hurt my back pretty bad. It took me about two months to get back into the saddle, but the main reason we left was because of our trainer. After my fall I wanted to go slow, but our trainer wanted me to be in a show. My dad told our trainer that our mom didn't want us in a horse show in a while, because of my fall. Our trainer got mad and insulted our mother, Mom got angry and after that day we never went back."

"Yah and now that we look back at it, he was teaching us how to abuse horses." Kaoru said.

"Wow." Scotty said shocked.

We cantered for another five minutes and stopped. We unmounted our horses and grabbed our weapons.

"Ok we'll split up, we'll cover more ground." I said.

Kaoru and Scotty nodded and we split up. I walked through the foliage, gripping the crossbow in my hands. Then there was a rustling of bushes, I held up my crossbow where I heard the rusting. The rusting continued and I gripped the crossbow harder. A deer came out of the bushes, I sighed in relief and looked at the buck. It was beautiful, but sadly we need it for food. I aimed my crossbow at the buck and shot it. The buck fell, I walked up to it and pulled the arrow out of its neck. I grabbed the back legs of the buck and walked back to where the horses were. Then there was a scream.

"Help!"

"Scotty?" I dropped the deer and started to run where the scream was.

While running to where Scotty was I ran into Kaoru.

"Hikaru? Did you hear that scream to?"

"Yah, where's Scotty?"

Scotty screamed again and Kaoru and I ran to where Scotty was. When we got there we saw Scotty up in a tree surrounded by walkers. Kaoru and I started shooting at the walkers.

"Don't save me! Save the family in the shed"

I looked at Kaoru. "You help Scotty, I'll help the family."

Kaoru nodded and went to help Scotty. I ran over to the shed, walkers were banging on the door. I shot the walkers in front of the shed. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I kicked the open and looked for the family.

"Daddy stop, you're hurting mommy."

That was a little girl. I went to the back of the shed and saw a person sitting down, but his back was facing me. A little girl was up on the hay loft.

"Hey little girl, are you ok?" I asked.

The little girl looked at me and nodded. "Yah, but I don't know about mommy and daddy."

I looked at the man. "Hello sir, are you ok?"

The man turned to me, but instead of seeing a live man, I saw a walker with blood and human intestines in his mouth.

"Oh my god, her dad is eating her mom." I raised my crossbow at the walker. The walker stood up and started walking towards me.

The little girl looked down at her mom, her eyes widened in fear. "Daddy what did you do to mommy?"

I tried to shoot the walker, but my crossbow got stuck. "Crap."

"Daddy?"

Then the hay loft the little girl was on broke. She fell down onto the ground. She started to cry. The walker stopped and looked towards the little girl, then he turned around and started walking towards her.

I started to panic and tried to fix my crossbow. "No, no come here, don't go over there!"

The walker kept walking towards her. The girl kept crying. I finally fixed my crossbow and shot the walker in the head right before he reached the little girl. I quickly ran up and got my arrow out of the walker and stabbed the mom in the head so she wouldn't come back and ran to the little girl and took the wood off her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

The little girl looked up at me, I was shocked at her appearance. She had reddish brown hair, and my hazel eyes. She also looked a bit like Haruhi from the pictures I saw when she was little.

She started crying harder and she hugged me. "Daddy, help me." She said into my chest.

I hugged her back. "What's your name?"

She looked up at me. "Brooke." She sniffed.

"Ok, Brooke, let's get out of here ok. I know you're sad about your mom and dad, but let's live as long as we can, ok."

"Will you be my new daddy please?" She hiccupped.

I looked down at her in shock, I didn't know what to say. I do still want kids, but when I'm older. I looked into her sad eyes, they were stabbing my heart.

I sighed and smiled. "Sure, I'll be your new dad."

She smiled and I picked her up.

"Yay, Daddy, daddy, daddy."

"Shh, we don't want to attract more walkers." I put my free hands up to my lips.

She copied me. "Shh."

"Oh my gosh you're so cute." I snuggled her.

"Daddy shh, we can't be loud remember."

I chuckled. "Yah, right, quiet." I winked at her.

She smiled and hugged me.

I grabbed my crossbow and walked to Scotty and Kaoru. Kaoru got Scotty out of the tree.

"Hey guys, we got a new member." I said.

Kaoru and Scotty looked over at us.

Kaoru walked over to Brooke. "Hi I'm Kaoru, what's your name?"

"Brooke." Then she looked at me. "Daddy, why does he look like you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Daddy?!" Kaoru and Scotty screamed.

"Shh." She put her finger to her lips. "We can't attract the monsters."

"Hikaru?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"You've been gone for ten minutes, how do you have a kid. If I paid any attention in Bio that day, it takes a lot longer than ten minutes."

"Ok one, ew, and two when I went into the shed I had to um, exterminate the dad and mom. She asked me if I wanted to be her new dad, so I said yes cause she's so cute."

Kaoru sighed. "Well Brooke I guess you can call me Uncle Kaoru then, or Uncle Kao. Also your dad and I are twins, that's why we look alike."

"And you can call me Scotty."

"Ok we better get going, I got a deer where the horses are, so at least we got one source of food."

We walked back to the horse and mounted our horses. I helped Brooke on Midnight before I got on, then we started our way back to Luna.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I did make it a bit longer, but it was kinda a slow chapter. Sorry that I haven't been updating this chapter that much, I've been busy with my other story _Bad Blood_ , please F&R.-Until next time.**


	11. We're All Infected

It was dusk and we were riding back to Luna, I could tell Brooke was having a fun time on Midnight.

"Yay, faster, faster."

"We can't go too fast or we might get hurt." I said.

"Aw." She sighed.

"So Brooke, how old are you?" I asked.

She held up four fingers. "I'm this many."

"Four?"

She nodded.

We walked up to the gate of Luna. Jeff looked down at us from the tower.

He smiled. "You guys are back, I was starting to get worried."

Jeff opened the gate and we walked in. We unmounted our horses and untacked them, then we put them in the pasture.

"Daddy?"

I looked down at Brooke. "Yes?"

Her stomach growled.

I chuckled and picked her up. "I have a feeling you're hungry."

She nodded, I looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru lets go home and eat, we're starting to get hungry."

"Ok let's go." Kaoru said.

We said our goodbye to Scotty as he brought the deer to the butcher. We went back to our apartment, we unlocked our door and entered.

"I'll start dinner." Kaoru said and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm going to show Brooke her room."

I put Brooke on the ground and took her hand. I lead her to our guest room, or now her room I guess. I opened the door and turned on the light.

"This is going to be your room."

Brooke smiled and ran over to her bed. She tried to get up on her bed, but she was too short.

I chuckled. "Here let me help." I walked over and helped her on the bed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I smiled back. "No problem." Then I remembered something. "Hey I got a present for you."

She smiled. "Yay, what is it?"

I winked. "It's a surprise, I'll go get it."

I got up from the bed and went to the closet. I opened it and started digging through the box. Then I found Izzy's doll. I grabbed the doll and closed the box. I walked back to Brooke and sat on the bed.

"This doll was given to me by a little girl from the beginning of all this. I want you to take very good care of it, ok." I handed her the doll.

She took the doll and hugged it. "I love it." Then she hugged me. "Thank you daddy."

I hugged her back.

"Daddy, who's that?"

I stopped hugging her and looked at what she was pointing at. It was a picture of Haruhi, Kaoru, and I.

"Um, that was our friend Haruhi. SHe's been missing for a bit, but don't worry I'll find her."

"Did you love her, like how my daddy loved my mommy?"

I looked at the picture and smiled lovingly. "Yah, I guess you can say that."

"Can she be mommy?"

"What?" I looked down at her.

"Can she be mommy, you love her, so I love her. So she can be mommy."

I looked at the photo, then I looked at Brooke, then back at the photo. I would be lying if I said that I never imagined Haruhi and I getting married and having kids.

I smiled, a tear trailed down my face. "Yah, she would love to be your mommy."

She snuggled into my chest. "Don't worry daddy, you'll find mommy, and we'll all live happily ever after."

More tears fell. "Yah, we will." I hugged her.

* * *

Kaoru called us for dinner and we went into the living room and ate it. Kaoru was playing with Brooke while I cleaned the dishes.

"Wait, Kaoru, I washed the dishes yesterday. Why am I cleaning them today?"

"Because I want to play with Brooke. This is her first day with us and you hogged her all day."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok then you get to wash the dishes the next two days."

"Whatever."

I finished washing the dishes and walked into the living room.

"So what did you name your doll?" Kaoru asked.

"I named her Sally, because that was the name of my old mommy."

I smiled and leaned on the door frame. Brooke started playing with her doll. I walked over to Kaoru.

"She's really cute, but I still feel too young to be an uncle."

"Hey I'm the father, you shouldn't be complaining."

He took a look a Brooke. "You know what's scary?"

"What?"

"Minus the hair, she looks like she could be a child of you and Haruhi."

"Yah, when I first saw her I thought the same thing."

Kaoru sighed. "I can't believe that it's been almost four months since this all started."

I sighed also. "Yah, I actually thought that this blow over in a month or so, but I've watched enough Walking Dead to know that's wasn't going to happen."

He smiled and softly punched my shoulder. "You and your Walking Dead. I have a feeling that if you were never addicted to that show and watched all five seasons we would both probably be dead."

I smiled. "Well, you're welcome that I watched the Walking Dead so I can save the both of us. But I'm wondering something."

"What?"

"In the Walking Dead everybody's infected with a virus. If a person dies and their brain isn't destroyed then they come back as a walker."

Kaoru put his hand on his chin. "You're right." He then looked at me. "Did you see a bite on Brooke's father's body?"

"No I didn't see anything, maybe his bite was hidden."

"Let's ask her." He suggested.

"Brooke?" I asked.

"Yes daddy?" She looked over at me.

"Was your old daddy bit by a walker, is that how he died."

She sighed. "No, old daddy was shot, he died in the shed while the other man tried to save us. Then he woke up and started hurting mommy, he hurt her so bad that she got sleepy and went to sleep. I've rarely seen a person get bit, but when some people get hurt and go to sleep they sometimes wake up as monster."

My eyes widened in fear. "Ok, thanks Brooke."

She nodded and went back to playing with her doll.

Kaoru eyes were wide. "So does that mean?"

I nodded. "We're all infected."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know that there was no zombies in this chapter, but it was kinda a cutesy chapter. I'll try to put more action in upcoming chapters, please F &R. Until next time.**


	12. Falling

About four months have passed and the community has grown twice as much since we got here. I was sitting on top of a building eating bread, drinking water, and watching the people of Luna walking the street. I sighed, a gust of wind blew through my hair. I took a bit of my bread and leaned forward. Nothing really happened in Luna, it was kinda boring. The worst thing that happened was when two old ladies were fighting over a wheel of cheese, but that was kinda funny to watch. I sometime snuck out of Luna after curfew when Jeff was on the job and went hunting or exploring. Sometimes with back up, but usually I went alone, there are new survivor camps around Luna, we have to watch out for them. Not all of them are bad, Kaoru and I went to go visit a few, one of them we got shot at, but the other ones was really nice. We would trade with them, like clothes for food and other things. I would always check in the camps for the club, or mostly Haruhi, but I never found them. If I wasn't outside of Luna I was usually in my secret spot when Brooke was at school. It wasn't really that secret because all my friends knew where it was. Kaoru usually joined me, but he was helping Scotty with something.

"I knew I'd find you here."

I looked behind me and saw Mackenzie. She walked up and sat next to me.

"You ok?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yah I'm fine, just a little disappointed that's all."

"Why?"

I sighed again. "Well I snuck out a couple times this week and went to the survivor camps to see if they found her yet, but no one has. They keep traveling near Ouran, but they said they haven't seen any survivors near there."

She moved my bangs out of my face. "Have you checked the school?"

I shook my head. "No, there must be thousands of walkers there, Ouran was a big school."

"It's been eight months, most of the walkers could of left. Didn't we see an Ouran walker not too long ago?"

"True, but I don't know, I'm afraid if I go, I'll see them…."

She looked at me sadly. "You don't have to say it, I get it."

We just sat there quietly for a bit, the wind blowing in our faces. We've all kinda changed in the last four months. Kaoru's and my hair grew about an inch, we got a lot more muscular, and we grew almost an inch taller. Mackenzie hair was a bit longer also, and she grew a little bit of an inch also. Scotty, didn't change at all surprisingly.

I stood up and stretched. "I better go pick up Brooke, school ends in about ten minutes. I'll see you later."

She looked kinda sad. "Ok, bye." She sighed.

I grabbed my water and started walking down the building. When I got down I started walking to the school. Everybody in Luna knew who Kaoru and I were. I guess you could call us "famous". I turned the corner and saw Becca. Becca has changed a lot, and I mean a lot, how can I put it in a nice way? She's a whore. Because she didn't get the leadership, she tries to break as many rules as she can. Andy has caught her and her "friends" doing some bad thing and threw them in jail. But Becca's dad being high in the government in Luna, got Becca out. I tried to walk past her without her noticing me, but with no such luck.

"Hey Hitachiin?!"

I groaned and just kept walking, maybe she'll stop.

"Hitachiin! I'm talking to you!"

I huffed and turned to her. "What?"

She walked up to me all flirty like, she must be drunk, again.

She put her arms around me. "Come on, don't talk to me like that." She slurred. "How about we go somewhere and have some alone time?" She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know that I'm asexual, right?"

She looked at me confused. "You're what?"

"Asexual."

She glared at me. "What the hell does that mean? That's not even a real word."

"It is a real word, and it means that I'm not interested or desire sexual activity." I took her hands off me and started walking away.

I walked for another five minutes and I could see the school. While passing a building a hear shouting, they sounded like two males. I went to investigate and went into upstairs. I went upstairs and saw two teen males fighting.

"I told you Greg, I didn't do do anything, she hit on me!"

"Yah right Troy, my girl would never do that to me, you're just jealous that she said yes to me and not you!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, oh the memories.

"Woah what's going on?!" I intervened.

The two guys looked over at me.

"This dick here tried to get all handsy with my girl!" Greg said.

"Like I said before, I didn't do anything, that whore was all over me!"

"Don't call her a whore! She loves me, not you!"

"Well I'm sorry that your girlfriend wants me instead of you!"

That was the last straw with Greg. "That's it!"

Greg attacked Troy, they started fighting and it was starting to get violent, I had to stop this.

"Crap." I tried to intervene. "Stop!"

But me intervening didn't work. Instead of separating them, I was pushed into a table and it flipped over. I hissed and grabbed my wrist. Then I heard someone gasping. I got up and saw Greg was choking Troy with his belt. I tried to move, but my trench coat was caught. I tried to lift the table, but my wrist was in too much pain. I tried to pull it out, but that didn't work either. I look at the two and my eyes widened it fear, Greg had choked Troy to death.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

Greg dropped Tyler and was shocked. "I...I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to choke him for a bit, but my belt was stuck, I swear. I would never do that to my best friend."

I tried to lift the table again and this time I succeeded, even though the pain in my wrist.

I held my wrist. "I hope it's not broken."

Then I heard moaning. I quickly jumped over the table and grabbed my gun from its holder.

"What are you doing?"

Troy got up slowly and slowly started walking towards us.

Greg smiled. "Troy you're alive."

But Troy just moaned.

"Troy?"

"Stay away from him!" I said pointing my gun at Troy.

Greg looked at Troy, then back at me. He glared. "Why are you pointing a gun at him?"

"Because he's a walker." I turned the safety off.

"No he's not, he wasn't bit."

I glared back at him. "You don't have to be bit to turn."

"If you shoot him, you're dead."

I shot the walker in the head before it could grab Greg.

"No!" He charged at me.

He pushed me through the window and we fell out a two story building and fell to the ground. Greg broke his neck died instantly, and for me, all I remember was people walking up to us and getting help. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry that these chapters are getting really boring, I'm having bad writer block with this story. But I will try and make the next chapter with more walkers, I'll try, and maybe a death, but I won't tell you who. Remember in my story, no one's safe *wink*, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	13. Surprising Question

I woke up and heard beeping from a machine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white tent. I looked around and saw other people in white beds.

"Good you're awake, I was worried you weren't going to wake up for a while."

I was still really tired. "Where...Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, do you know what happened?" The doctor asked.

I thought for a bit, but my mind was too foggy. "No, I don't remember."

"Well what happened was that you got in a fight with another teen boy. While fighting, you guys fell out of a window from a two story building. You fractured your wrist, but we don't know if you fractured your wrist before or after you fell out of the building."

I lifted my left arm, it had a splint on it.

"It will take about eight weeks to heal, so don't do a lot of work with that wrist, ok."

I nodded.

"Your family is here, you want to see them?"

I nodded again and the doctor went to go get them.

Kaoru walked in, carrying a sleeping Brooke.

Kaoru looked at me worried. "Oh thank God you're ok. I heard what happened and I got Brooke and hurried over as fast as we could."

I rubbed my eyes with my good hand. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked at him in shock. "What, that long?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yah and its 11:50 pm. If you were unconscious for another ten minutes you would of been unconscious for a week."

I put my hand down. "Wow."

Kaoru nodded. "Yah and the doctor said you might not wake up for a couple months. We were so worried."

"Well at least I'm awake, how long did the doctor say I have to be in here?" I asked.

"Well he said when you woke up you would probably have to stay in the hospital for a couple days."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I might go back to sleep, I'm really tired still."

"Well the doctor did give you strong medication, so that's probably why you're so tired."

I nodded and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Two days passed and I just got released from the infirmary. Kaoru and I were walking home, we took our time because Mackenzie was watching Brooke. We stopped by the bakery to pick up some bread.

"Oh hi Hikaru and Kaoru, what would you like?" The baker, named Linda asked.

"Hey Linda we would like two loafs of bread please."

Linda smiled and went to get our loaves of bread.

She handed us a bag with our bread in it. "I added some cookies for you guys and Brooke."

We smiled. "Thanks." We said insyin.

Linda had a four year old girl who was in Brooke's class. She also had a son who was fourteen years old, but he was kinda quiet.

"Oh I have a question about Brooke's birthday next month." She said.

"What's the question?" I asked.

"Well Brooke and my daughter Taylor birthdays are only a day apart, so how about we throw a birthday party for the both of them."

I looked at Kaoru and he nodded.

I looked back a Linda and smiled. "Yah that would be great."

We said our goodbyes and left the bakery and went back to our apartment. Kaoru unlocked the door and we walked in.

"When is Mackenzie bringing Brooke back? I asked, putting the bag on the table.

"Um, around three, we have about an hour left."

"Oh." I turned around and smirked. "That means we're alone for a whole hour."

He smirked back. "Yes we are."

"Want to have some fun?" I walked closer to him.

"Yah, but you can't do anything with your fractured wrist."

I looked down at my splint and pouted. "Aw man, now how are we going to beat up random hookers?"

Kaoru gave me a look. "What?"

I looked back at him. "What?"

"I was talking about hunting. What were you talking about?"

"About hunting, what else would I be talking about?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm just gona go hunting with Scotty."

"Oh so he's your new hunting buddy."

Kaoru snickered. "He wishes, you know that I'm the only one for you."

"Ha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, have fun hunting. I'll just be here, injured, slowly wasting away in our very apartment."

"..."

"..."

"Ok have fun." Kaoru picked up his weapon.

"Wow, you're a real nice brother." I said sarcastically.

Kaoru smiled. "I know." He walked over to the door and looked at me. "Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yah I'll be fine, I'll just go kill myself, no biggie."

Kaoru opened the door. "Ok, be sure to clean up the mess after you're done."

I touched at my splint. "No promises."

Kaoru smiled. "I'll be back in a couple hours, bye."

"Bye."

I grabbed the container of cookies and opened them. I took one cookie out and sat on the couch and started eating it.

* * *

The next thing I know I was awoken by the sound of knocking. I got up and went to the door, I noticed it was dusk. I opened the door and saw Mackenzie and Brooke.

"Hey sorry we were a couple of hours late, we were just having a lot of fun that we lost track of time."

"It's ok, at least you guys had fun." I said.

"Brooke ran up to me and I picked her up, but I tried not to use my injured wrist.

"Daddy, daddy, we had so much fun at the park. There was a festival."

"Oh there was, is that why you have a bunny on your cheek?"

Brooke nodded. "It was so fun Daddy, I wish you were there."

"I wish I was there too, but it's good that you had fun." I said.

Mackenzie looked at me in concern. "So how are you feeling? I heard what happened, and you were unconscious for almost a week."

I smiled at her. "Yah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

"Um, may I come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

She walked in the apartment and I closed the door.

"Want any food, I can make something?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yah, thanks."

"Can I help you make dinner daddy?"

I smiled down at her. "Sure."

I put Brooke down and we made our way to the kitchen. We cooked some deer from our last hunt. It took about thirty minutes to make, we placed the food on the table and we began to eat.

"So how bad is your arm?" Mackenzie asked.

I looked down at my splint. "Um, it's not that bad for falling out a two story building. It was just a fracture, it'll be healed in about eight weeks."

"Well that's good." She said.

"Yep, good, good." Brooke said with her mouth full.

"Brooke your face is covered sauce." I said.

Brooke just smiled, I smiled back and started wiping her mouth.

"It's kinda cute that you're acting like her real father." Mackenzie said.

"Well, I am her father now, so I'm trying to act like one."

I finished wiping Brooke's face and continued to eat.

"Hey Hikaru, can I ask you something?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yah, you can ask me anything."

"Well we've known each other for a while now, and I was thinking that maybe you wanted to go out or something."

I looked at her in shock, I didn't know what to say.

"Oh...um...I"

"Help! There's a walker in Luna!" Someone screamed outside.

I quickly got up and ran towards the door.

I looked back at the Mackenzie. "Keep an eye on Brooke!"

Then I ran out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still really tired from yesterday so I got nothing else to say, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	14. Big Misunderstanding

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a bat. I ran out to the street and saw a dead woman on the floor. I walked up to the body and looked at it, it looked like their stomach was ripped open. I looked around.

"Where's the walker?" I then heard loud music. My eyes widened. "It's heading towards town square."

I destroyed the brains of the dead girl and start following where the music was coming from. I reached the town square and saw it was the festival.

I started to panic. "Where is it?" I whispered.

I then saw some rustling from the bushes. I walked over to them, I gripped the bat tighter. The walker walked out of the bushes and I hit her in the head and destroyed the brain.

I smiled in relief. "Good, I came just in time."

"Walkers!" Someone screamed.

"What?!" I said in shock.

I looked over to the festival and saw people running out of the festival. I ran through the crowd and saw the walker bending down eating something. I dropped the bat and grabbed my knife. I snuck up on the walker, my eyes widened what he was eating, it was a little boy around Brooke's age. I gulped and then stabbed the walker in the head. I looked at the little boy, he started coughing.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me. "Daddy?"

My stomach started to churn, I knelt down beside him.

"Hey." I said.

He smile weakly. "I thought you left me daddy, I thought when you ran away I thought you weren't gona come back."

Tears started to burn my eyes.

He started to cry. "It hurts daddy, make it stop."

I smiled sadly and moved my knife closer to his head.

"Just look at me ok, you won't feel any more pain after this."

I then put the knife through his head. I pulled the knife out and stood up. A tear fell down my face, how could a father do that to their kid, what if that happens to Brooke, I won't be able to live with myself.

"At least the walkers are gone."

Then I heard gun shots. I groaned and ran over to where it was and saw guards shooting walkers.

"Where are all these walkers coming from?" I asked.

A guard looked at me. "We don't know, we're trying to figure that out."

"I'll check the entrance."

I ran towards the entrance, killing some walkers along the way. When I got to the entrance I saw the problem, the gate was open slightly.

I looked up at the tower. "Hey, hey close the gate, walkers are getting in!" I yelled.

There was no reply. I growled and ran to the side of the tower to find the latter. I climbed up the latter.

"Dude close the gate."

But when I got up there, the gatekeeper had a bullet hole through his head, he was dead.

"What the hell?" I looked to see what was outside the gate, then I saw a gun pointing a gun at me. He shot it, but I ducked down before the bullet could hit me. I took a peak again and saw one of the camps, they were surrounding the front of Luna.

"Crap." I hissed.

I crawled down the latter and went to get Shannon, I ran to Shannon's house and pounded on the door.

"Shannon!" I yelled.

The door opened and Jerry looked at me. "Shannon's in a meeting."

"Jerry there's an emergency, I need Shannon!"

"Look, I can't do anything without her consent."

He was about to close the door, but I stopped the door with my foot.

I pushed my way through the door, pushing Jerry into the wall in the process.

"Sorry Jerry, but this is way more important than some meeting."

I walked up to the meeting room and opened the door.

Shannon was in the front of the room presenting to about ten people.

She looked at me. "May I help you?"

Jerry ran up. "I'm sorry Shannon, I tried to stop him."

"Look Shannon I know that you're busy, but there's an emergency."

Jerry grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me out, but I resisted.

"What's the emergency?"

I yanked my wrist from Jerry. "Walkers are coming into Luna and when I went to check the gate it was slightly open. I went to check on the gate keeper and he was dead, someone shot him in the head. When I went to check the outside and saw one of the camps surrounding the entrance of Luna."

Shannon had a horrified expression on her face. She then walked out of the building with the people she was talking to behind her. I followed her to the entrance.

Shannon looked at us. "Have your weapons ready."

We nodded and I gripped my gun.

Shannon opened the rest of the gate and we walked out. The camp held up their guns at us, but the leader of the camp held up his hand and they put their guns down.

The leader smirked. "Ah, Shannon it's nice to see you finally came out."

Shannon glared. "What do you want Steven?"

Steven chuckled. "Oh nothing really, I just want what your camp stole from ours."

Shannon looked confused. "We didn't steal anything of yours."

"Oh, you didn't, ha, I beg to differ. A girl with short brown hair and a couple of boys took some of our medical supplies and food and we want it back."

I thought for a bit, who has short brown hair that hangs out with a lot of boys, I glared.

"Becca." I growled.

"Look, we don't have your supplies."

Steven glared. "Yes you do Shannon, I saw them climb back over the wall to get back in here."

"I'm sorry, we don't know what you're talking about."

Steven smirked. "Fine, if you don't give us back what's ours, we won't give back what's yours."

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked.

Steven snapped his fingers. Some guys dragged two people with sacks over their heads in front of us.

"Who are they?" Shannon asked.

Steven chuckled. "You'll see." He looked at the two guys who brought them out. "Unmask them."

One guy unmasked one of the hostages, it was Scotty. My eyes widened, I looked at the other hostage, I had a bad feeling I knew who it was. The other guy unmasked the other hostage. My stomach dropped and my eyes widened in fear.

"Kaoru?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was kinda short, but I think it was more interesting, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	15. Planning

Steven started walking around Kaoru and Scotty. "If you don't give us back our supplies." He pointed the gun at Scotty's head. "I'll kill these two right here."

"Wait!" I said.

Steven looked at me. "What do you want kid?"

"How about we give you some of our supplies, we can give you as much as you lost."

Steven pointed his gun down, he walked towards me.

He smirked. "I like your style of thinking kid, but some of our supplies are rare, and we want them back. If you give us back our supplies and some of yours, we won't kill them."

"What? You said only your supplies."

"Well because you offered your supplies I decided to take the offer."

I growled.

"What will you do with them when we're getting your stuff?" Shannon asked.

"Well lock them up back at our camp, Stevens Point."

I gave him an 'are you serious' look, he really named the camp after him.

"So we give you the supplies and we're good?"

Steven smirked. "And the three that took our supplies."

"But we can't betray our camp." Shannon said.

"But didn't they betray your camp, they took our supplies and now here we are. I'll give you two days to decide what to do and when the two days are up. We're going to kill them both, so choose wisely." He then snapped his fingers and everybody from his group left. We closed the gate.

"What are we going to do?" Someone asked.

I glared at them. "What do you mean what are we going to do?! We're going to go get Becca and her freakin boyfriends and turn them in so we can get Kaoru and Scotty back!"

Jerry glared at me. "Now hold up Hitachiin, I'm not letting my daughter get killed by those people."

I walked up to Jerry. "Well I'm not letting my twin and friend get killed because your freakin daughter was being stupid!"

Jerry and I glared and growled at each other until Shannon interrupted us.

"Well you two stop arguing. We'll figure out a way out a way to save them all."

I looked over at Shannon. "What are we going to do with Becca? If we let her go then she'll keep doing things like this." I said.

"We'll deal with Becca and her friends later." Shannon said.

"But Shannon, Becca is my daughter. I can't let her get hurt." Jerry said.

"We're not going to hurt her. We're going to put her in jail for a little while so she can learn her lesson."

"But…"

"Jerry, she needs to be disciplined, you as her father you should know this."

Jerry sighed. "I understand."

"Now we have to figure out what to do, so no one gets killed."

I thought for a bit, then an idea came into mind.

"Why don't we sneak in their camp and free them?" I suggested.

"But they'll probably have a lot of security because of Becca."

I smirked. "Well lucky for you, before this apocalypse Kaoru and I snuck into a lot of things. We onetime snuck into our friends Kyouya's house, and he had lots of guards. So I know what to do."

Shannon sighed. "That seemed like the only option, ok we'll sneak in. The hunters will leave at night which is in a couple hours, so get ready."

We nodded and we all started to go back to our apartments. I walked up to my apartment and opened the door.

"Daddy, daddy." Brooke ran up to me.

I picked up Brooke with my good arm. Mackenzie walked over to me.

"What took you so long, I thought there was only a walker?"

I sighed. "Becca took some of Steven's supplies with some boys. Steven must of used something to get the gatekeeper to open the gate a bit. Steven killed the gatekeeper and released walkers in, and worst of all, he kidnapped Kaoru and Scotty."

Mackenzie eye widened. "What, kidnapped?"

I nodded. "Yah, so tonight the hunters are going to sneak into Stevens Point to get them."

"I'm coming with you." Mackenzie said.

I looked at her. "But if you go, who's going to look after Brooke?"

"Linda could look after her, please, I can really help."

I looked at Brooke. "Are you ok staying with Linda for a bit?"

She smiled. "Yah, Taylor and I can have a tea party with Linda." Brooke then coughed.

I looked at her concerned. "Are you feeling ok?"

She nodded and snuggled her head in my shoulder.

"Oh yah, I was going to tell you she was coughing a bit at the festival, but she said she was fine."

"Ok." I looked at Mackenzie. "We better get ready."

"You don't look scared at all, if my sister was in Kaoru situation I would be panicking to death."

"I am panicking on the inside, right now I want to go into a corner and cry, and also." I covered Brook's ear that wasn't in my shoulder. "I want to fucking rip their hearts out and shove it down their throats."

I uncovered Brooke's ear.

Mackenzie's eyes were wide. "Wow, you're more worried than I would be."

"Yah, so get the weapons for us and after I drop Brooke off I'll meet you at the gate."

Mackenzie nodded, we all exited the apartment and Brooke and I walked over to the bakery. Brooke coughed again.

I looked back at her in my arms. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine daddy, don't worry." She said tired.

I sighed. "Ok, if you say so."

I walked up to the bakery and walked in. I rang the bell and Linda walked in.

"Oh, hi Hikaru, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey Linda, I have to go out on a hunt with the rest of the hunters. Can you look after Brooke for me?"

Linda smiled. "Sure, I'll love to look after her."

I handed Brooke to her. "Also just to warn you, I think she's catching a cold."

Linda nodded. "She looks tired so I'll just put her to bed."

I smiled. "Ok, thanks."

I said goodbye and left the bakery, I walked over to the gate. I spotted Mackenzie and walked up to her.

She handed me my crossbow, I took it and strapped it to my back.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

The gate opened.

"Yep." I started exited Luna, the hunters following me. I glared. "Let's go kill those bastards."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know the chapters are kinda slow at the moment, I've just been busy on my other story Bad Blood and I'm getting writers block on this one, but I keep tryin. For people wondering about Hikaru's scar, don't worry, it's coming up soon hopefully, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	16. Unwanted Surprise

We've been walking for about ten minutes, about three fourths away from Stevens Point.

"So what's the full plan?" Mackenzie asked.

"We're going to sneak in and save Kaoru and Scotty, that's the plan." I told her.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Then we'll deal with that if that happens."

We saw Stevens Point and hid behind some bushes.

"There's guards patrolling the area, how are we going to get in?" A hunter named Phil asked.

I looked at the wall and saw a small opening between two planks of wood.

I nudged my head in that direction. "Over there, there are two loose boards, we can remove those and go in through there."

Everybody nodded, we quietly started walking over to the wall, we crouched down so no one could see us. We made it to the wall and I managed to remove the loose boards.

I looked at everyone. "Ready?"

Everybody nodded, we entered Stevens Point, I saw an empty building and walked up to the back door. Luckily the door was unlocked, I opened the door and walked in, Mackenzie closed the door.

"Ok, we first need to figure out where Steven is keeping Kaoru and Scotty are." I said.

Mackenzie looked out the window. "I thought there was a curfew?"

"There is, but those are stragglers." Phil said.

"Maybe Kaoru and Scotty are…"

Mackenzie was interrupted by the door knob wobbling.

"Hide." I whispered.

Everybody hid out of sight. The door opened and a man walked in.

"Hey guys, I know you're in here. I saw you outside, you know you're not supposed to be in here." He walked up to the corner where I was without noticing me.

"Come on guys, come out before I go and tell Steven."

I ran up and hit him with the butt of the gun.

He fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

"You kidnapped some of our people, where are they?" I growled.

He looked at me frightened. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zip tie him."

Phil got some zip ties and zip tied the man's hands behind his back. I walked up to him and glared down at him.

"I promise I don't know where they are, only Steven and his gang only knows."

I pointed my guns at him. "You're lying."

"I'm not, I promise."

I turned the safety off.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you."

I smirked and put my gun away.

"They're in the building across the street next to Steven's apartment."

"Thanks for the help." I grabbed a sock and gagged him. I looked at the other hunters. "Ok, now we gotta move quickly."

We walked over to the door and opened it a creek.

"How are we going to get through the streets without being noticed?" A hunter asked.

I pulled a smoke bomb out of one of the pouches on my weapon belt.

"We'll use this." I said while pulling off the safety ring.

I rolled the bomb into the street and it released smoke.

"Come on." I whispered.

Everybody started to walk across the street.

"Intruders!" A guard yelled.

"Hurry." I said.

We ran over to the other side of the street, gun shots being fired. But instead of going to where Scotty and Kaoru were, I started going up the stairs to Steven's apartment.

"Hikaru, where are you going?" Mackenzie asked.

I looked at her. "Um, I'm going to check if Steven has keys for where Kaoru and Scotty are, just in case."

"I'll come with you."

"No." I put up my hands. "No, you go get Kaoru and Scotty, I'll be fine." I walked up the stairs.

"Ok…." I whispered.

I got up to the door and check if it was locked, it wasn't. I quietly opened the door and checked if Steven in there. When I didn't see him I snuck into his apartment, I quietly closed the door, I started walking around the room looking at some stuff. I grabbed a picture frame and looked at it. It was a picture of Steven and his former family, he had a wife and a little girl.

"Who knew Steven actually was a nice person?"

I put the photo down, I then saw a closed door to another room. I held my gun that was in my holder and started walking up to the door. I kicked it open and pointed the gun around the room, when I didn't see anything I put my gun back in the holder. I started walking around and saw something.

My eyes widened, there were tanks full of water with walker heads in them.

"What the hell, he's sick."

Then I hear a slight moaning sound coming from a screen door. I walked up to the door and opened it. A little girl with a straight jacket, collar that was chained up to the wall, and a sack over her head.

"Oh my god, come here." I knelt down and held onto the girl's shoulders. I unclipped her collar.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

I took the bag off her head and she was a walker. I jumped back a bit. She started walking towards me, I grabbed the back of the straight jacket, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her head.

"No, stop!"

I looked up and saw Steven pointing a gun at me.

"Please don't hurt her, please don't hurt my little girl?" He pleaded. He put his gun down and took off his weapon belt. "Please, she doesn't need this."

"She doesn't have needs." I growled.

"Please, please don't hurt her, she's the only one I have left."

I looked at him for a bit, then I shot her in the head.

"No!"

Steven ran up to me and threw me to the ground. I punched him and kicked him in the neck. I got up and grabbed my gun, but he threw me into the tanks. He then threw me to the ground. The walker heads were all over the floor. Steven grabbed my hand to the walker's mouth, I kicked him in the gut. He held onto his gut, he growled and then started to strangle me. I tried to reach for my gun which was a couple feet away from me, but it was too far. I then saw a sharp piece of glass on the tank, I tried to reach for it. I grabbed the shard and ripped it from the tank, I stabbed him in the right eye and broke the shard of glass. Steven screamed in pain and fell on the floor and covered hi eye with his hand. I dropped the remaining piece of glass, I rubbed my neck and coughed. I got up and kicked Steven, I quickly left the apartment. I ran down the stairs and saw a war outside of people shooting each other. I looked around for my group, I saw Mackenzie and I was about to go over to them, but then I was hit in the head with something metal and everything went black. When I came to I was sitting up, I had a sack over my head, and my hands were tied behind my back. I tried to get my hands free.

"Oh, so you're awake, good." He grabbed my wrists. "Get up." He forced me up.

We started walking to someplace. I heard cheering, I tried to struggle out of the guys grip.

"Here's a little punishment for the two little shit's that got on my last nerve, a fight to the death."

The crowd cheered.

"One of them is a terrorist that invaded our camp trying to save some of his friends."

The man pulled the sack off my head, people started booing. I looked at my surroundings, I was in some sort of outdoor fighting circle. I looked at the person across from me, he was wearing a sack. I looked up and saw Steven, he was wearing an eyepatch on his right eye.

"That terrorist is the one that stabbed me in the eye and killed my daughter and now." He smirked and snapped his fingers. "He'll have to kill someone he loves, or he dies."

A person removed the sack from the person across from me, my eyes widened, tears started to burn from my eyes. "No."

Across from me was Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at me in shock. "Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?" I whispered.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with the acting workshop and also I don't have as much time as usual. So I might not be able to update this story till next week, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	17. Brawl

Kaoru and I just stared at each other.

Steven smirked. "Let's get the fight started."

The men holding us pushed us into the middle of the ring.

"Bring out the walkers." Steven said.

Kaoru and I looked at each other shocked.

"Walkers?" We said to each other.

We heard growling of walkers, we turned to the crowd and saw four of Steven's henchmen with walkers in chains walking to the ring, they spread around the ring so we couldn't escape.

"You better start fighting, before we kill both of you."

Kaoru and I looked at each other, I got in a fighting stance.

Kaoru looked at me in shock. "Hikaru?"

I gave him a look to tell him I had a plan, he got the look and got into a fighting stance as well. We started to circle around each other.

"Heads up." I said.

"What?"

I then punched Kaoru in the face and he fell to the ground. My eyes widened, I got on top of him and pretended to strangle him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to dodge that."

"Ow, you punch hard." He said.

"Sorry, I thought you knew what I was doing and dodge it. Ok we need to keep pretending to fight for a bit."

He rolled over so he could be on top of me. "Like this?"

"Yah." I pretended to try and kick him off, I rolled him over and got on top of him. "We need to fight off these guys so we can get out of here, are you in?"

Kaoru nodded.

I smiled. "Great, now let's do this."

Kaoru and I stood up.

"Ok, let's hurry and…"

"Heads up." Kaoru said.

I looked at him confused, then he punched me in the face.

I looked at him and rubbed my cheek. "Ok, I deserved that."

We went back to back and made a fighting pose again.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked.

I was about to say something, but then a small tin can rolled into the circle.

"Move back." I pushed Kaoru back.

The smoke bomb went off and we started to hear shooting. I felt someone grab my arm, I looked down and saw Mackenzie.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

She tugged Kaoru and me away from the ring without getting shot.

"Over here." Phil said.

We ran across the street to where Phil was at.

Phil cupped his hands. "When you get over this train cart you can escape from where we entered."

"Ok." I said.

I was about to put my foot in Phil's hands, but Mackenzie stopped me.

"Wait." She took out Kaoru's and my gun. "You'll need these." She gave us our guns.

We smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back, I put my foot in Phil's hands and he lifted me up onto the train cart. He helped Kaoru and Mackenzie up, I reached out my hand for Phil to grab, when he was about to reach up and grab it, he got shot in the head. My eyes widened, some blood sprinkled on my face.

"Phil!" Kaoru and Mackenzie screamed.

I was into much shock to say anything.

"There's more of them, I see them over there." Some guy screamed.

"Come on, we have to go." Mackenzie said.

I looked one last time at Phil, then I got up and followed Mackenzie and Kaoru to the place we entered from. We went through the opening and saw the other hunters waiting for us.

"Good, you're guys are safe." Scotty went up and hugged us.

I smiled at him. "It's good to see you too."

He smiled back.

"Where's Phil?" A hunter asked.

My smile disappeared, I looked down. "He, didn't make it."

"What happened?" Scotty asked.

"He got shot in the head when he was helping us over the train cart." Mackenzie said.

"I, I wonder how his wife is going to take it?" A hunter asked.

"She's going to take it hard, and he was expecting a baby on the way also." A hunter replied.

Everybody just stood there in silence. Then we heard groaning, I looked up and saw walkers coming out of the bushes.

"What, why are walkers showing up?" A hunter asked.

"It's because they hear the gun shots." I pulled out my knife. "We need to get out of here now."

We stabbed a couple walkers out of our way and started making our way back to Luna. It took us about twenty minutes to get back to Luna. Jeff opened the gate and we entered into Luna. Phil's wife was there smiling, waiting for her husband. She looked at us, wondering where her husband was. We gave her sad expressions and a hunter walked up to her, she told her the bad news and Phil's wife knees gave out and she fell and started crying.

The other hunters left to go to their apartments.

"I'm not leaving my apartment for a while." Scotty said.

I slightly chuckled. "Me either." I looked at Kaoru and Scotty. "Did anything bad happen to you guys?"

"Luckily no, they just locked us up in cells for a bit. When you guys were trying to save us, I was already out of my cell. I was on my way to talk to Steven, but before I got there, you guys attacked or something." Kaoru said.

"We didn't attack, we tried to sneak in, they spotted us and started shooting at us, so they started the whole thing."

"I kinda wish that we just turned in Becca, we probably just made things worse." I sighed.

"I have to agree with you." Scotty said. "I've known Becca since the beginning and I never really like her."

"Becca wasn't that bad before the apocalypse, she was a friend of my sister before this. She still was crazy, but after my sister had her pregnancy scare, they both died down a bit." Mackenzie said.

"Well now she's gone too far. Now we have a war on our hands." Kaoru said.

We just stood there for a bit in silence.

"Well we better go pick up Brooke, we'll catch up with you guys later."

We said our goodbyes and Kaoru and I started walking to the bakery.

"Hey, uh, sorry for punching you in the face at the fighting circle." Kaoru said.

I smiled at him. "It's ok, I deserved it."

"But yours was an accident."

"I know, but I punched you pretty hard when you weren't expecting it, so it's ok, let's call it even."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok, it's even." He slightly smirked. "For now."

I slightly chuckled.

We reached the bakery and saw Linda crying. We looked at her confused.

"Linda what's wrong?" I asked.

Linda looked at me. "Oh Hikaru, I'm sorry I tried to help her."

Kaoru and my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"She got a fever, I tried everything to get it down, but nothing worked."

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

She wiped her eyes. "Hikaru, Brooke is in the infirmary."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry if the chapter was kinda boring. I promise the next couple of chapter will be more entertaining... and bloody. So hopefully you'll enjoy that, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	18. Invasion

Kaoru and I started sprinting over to the infirmary, I pushed through some people and ran into the infirmary tent.

I ran over to a nurse. "Where's Brooke?!" I yelled.

The nurse looked at me. "Sir, please calm down."

"I can't calm down, my daughter is in here!"

The nurse looked at me confused. "You're the four year olds father?"

"Her parents died so I'm looking after her." Tears started falling down my face. "Please let me see her."

The nurse sighed and looked at her clipboard. "Look, I'm not supposed to do this, but I'll let you two see her."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She too Kaoru and me to Brooke's room. She moved the curtain and we walked in, Brooke was asleep with a breathing mask on, she was breathing heavily. I walked up to her bed and sat down in a chair.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.

"The doctors took some tests and are checking them right now. It might take a couple of hours for the results."

"We'll wait." Kaoru said.

The nurse nodded, then left. I just sat there, laying my head on the bed and started playing with her hair. Kaoru sat down in the other chair and just looked at Brooke.

"I wonder how bad she is?" I said.

"She probably just has a high fever, she'll probably be fine." Kaoru said, trying to get my hopes up.

"Yah." I mumbled.

We just sat there quietly, I continued to play with her hair. It had been a long day, and Kaoru and I started drifting off. I took one last look and Brooke, then closed my eyes, letting slumber take over me.

I was awoken by a curtain moving. I sat up and stretched, I looked over at the clock and saw that I've been asleep for four hours. I looked over at the entrance of the room and saw a doctor talking to the nurse we walked in with.

The doctor looked at me. "Oh, sorry if we waked you."

I rubbed my eyes. "No it's fine, so did you find out what's wrong with her?"

The doctor gave me a glum expression. "You better wake up your brother for this."

Worry grew inside me, I stood up and walked to Kaoru and woke him up. Kaoru got up and we followed the doctor and nurse outside the room. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, it's not good."

"What is it?" Kaoru said. "We can take it."

"We took some blood test, and we found out that she has leukemia."

Kaoru and my eyes widened.

"Leukemia?" Kaoru whispered.

The doctor nodded. "It seemed like she had it for a while, but the symptoms are just showing."

I was speechless.

"But, but she's so young." Kaoru said.

"That doesn't mean she can't get it, sadly a lot of kids her age get leukemia or some sort of other cancer."

"But you can help her, can't you?" I asked.

The doctor looked at me. "If we were in a real hospital and I had the tools and medicine I could treat her. But because of this outbreak, I I can do nothing."

"Nothing…" Kaoru said sadly.

I ran up and grabbed the doctor's collar. "You have to save her, please. She's one of the only people we have left!" I yelled, more tears running down my face.

The doctor took my hands off of him and looked at me.

"We can keep her here and try our best to treat her with the stuff we have here, but to be honest with you, she probably won't live for that long, I'm sorry."

I started to cry even harder, I felt Kaoru's hand on my shoulder, he was crying too.

* * *

About a week passed by and Brooke was a little better. Kaoru, Scotty, Mackenzie and I went out to gather some medical supplies at some abandoned stores to help the treatment of Brooke and the other patients. We decided to celebrate Brooke's birthday early, because the doctor said she might not make it to her birthday. Linda brought over a cake and her two children so we can celebrate her daughter Tyler and Brooke's birthdays together. Mackenzie and Scotty came to the hospital, and so did Andy, they brought her gifts and Brooke was excited about that. Some of Brooke's friends from school came too, with their parents. Brooke was lying in her hospital bed, opening gifts.

I picked one up and read who it was from. "This one is from Scotty."

"Yay." Brooke said, reaching her hands out for me to give her the gift.

I gave her the present and she opened it.

Brooke gasped. "A new kitty." Brooke squeezed the stuffed kitten. "I love it."

Scotty smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

After the party was over and everybody left, Kaoru and I stayed till visiting hours were over.

A nurse walked into the room. "Excuse me sirs, visiting hours are over."

We nodded and the nurse left.

"I don't want you and Uncle Kao to leave." Brooke pouted.

I brushed my fingers through her hair. "We'll be back tomorrow, don't worry."

"Pinky promise." She held up her pinky.

I smiled and held up my pinky. "Promise."

We then locked pinkies and separated. I kissed her forehead Kaoru and I said our goodbyes and left the infirmary. We started walking back to our apartment.

"She's seemed healthier today." Kaoru said.

"Yah, but the doctors said that it might only be today that she'll be this way." I said.

Kaoru sighed. "Yah." He then looked at me and smiled. "How about tomorrow we take her out for a walk if she's healthy enough?"

I smiled back. "Yah that sounds ni…"

I was interrupted by a loud gunshot, we stopped.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen." I said.

We heard another gunshot and I grabbed Kaoru.

"Run."

Kaoru and I started running, then the entrance to Luna exploded. Kaoru and I fell to the ground, we looked at the entrance of Luna.

"Kill everybody, I don't want anybody alive when we're finished here!"

"Crap its Steven." Kaoru said.

People from Stevens Point started shooting everything and everyone. I had only one thing on my mind.

"Brooke." I said.

I got up and started running back to the infirmary.

"Hikaru, where are you going?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Back to the infirmary, I got to save Brooke."

"Wait for me."

Kaoru started to follow me. I ran back into the infirmary tent and saw the doctors and nurses rushing around helping to get patients to safety. I ran to Brooke's room and saw her asleep. I ran over to her and picked her up.

She opened her eyes. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"We're getting out of here, we need to leave."

"Why?"

I started leaving the infirmary. "Because we're under attack."

I started running looking for Kaoru. "Kaoru?!" I yelled. "Kaoru?!"

I then bumped into someone, it was Mackenzie.

"Hikaru?" Mackenzie asked.

"Hey Mackenzie, have you seen Kaoru?"

She gave me a look. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I just need to find Kaoru." I said.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, but we have to go before we get killed." She said.

"No, I got to find Kaoru." I started to walk away.

"Hikaru!"

"I'm not leaving without Kaoru."

"Hikaru look out!"

"What?"

I turn around and before I knew it, a scrap of metal came my way and hit me.

"Ah!" I screamed and grabbed my left eye.

"Hikaru!" Mackenzie ran up to me.

She took Brooke from me, I removed my hand from my eye and saw it covered in blood.

"Hikaru I'm sorry, but we have to go." She grabbed my free arm and started dragging me away.

"No, but Kaoru." I said.

"Hikaru you're injured, we have to go!"

She dragged me to the back of Luna and broke a couple planks of the wall. She went through the hole she made and looked at me. I looked back at Luna and looked to see if Kaoru was around.

"Hikaru!" Mackenzie yelled.

I looked at her, then looked back at Luna. I then followed Mackenzie through the hole.

I looked at Luna one last time. "I'm sorry Kaoru."

I then left Luna and ran as far away as I can with Mackenzie and Brooke.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sooo sorry that it took me sooo long to update, I've been really busy. I also want you to know that Andy is British and he has an accent, I forgot to write that in the story, I just wanted you guys to know. Also I got a message from my story Bad Blood and I will be saying the same thing on Bad Blood When I update it, the message was kind rude, even though they didn't mean to be. But they said that it was bothering them that I wasn't using Japanese names and using western names. Well for your information I don't use Japanese names because I'm too lazy to go on Google and such up name and use them, and me, the worst speller in the world, well have to keep looking back to see how to spell the name and it would take me hours to write one chapter, and I don't really have that time. I would get stressed, so sorry if it bothers you. Also it's fan fiction, do you want me write it with western names and get it to you fast as I can, or do you want me to you Japanese names and take a lot longer for and update, your choice. Not that it matters cause I'm still going to use western names because I'm a selfish american and that what we do, mawhahahaha, I still wish I had a British or Australian accent though, *sigh* a person can dream. Also am I the only one having this problem, I'm trying to put a cover photo on this story and my other story Revenge of the Groomsmen and they won't stay, it's kinda pissing me off,if you guys know how to fix it, please tell me. Anyway after getting that off my chest, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	19. Drunken Sorrows

It was now morning and Mackenzie and I were still running. I stopped running and started to catch my breath, I started to feel dizzy. Mackenzie stopped running and looked at me, I was kneeling down trying to make the dizziness stop.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" She asked.

"I think so; I'm just a little dizzy." I said.

"It's probably from blood loss, let me patch it up, I have a first aid kit."

She walked up to me and took me into the forest. I sat on a rock, she set Brooke down and started going through her bag. When she found the first aid kit she opened it.

She took out an alcohol wipe, she moved my hand away from my left eye. "This might hurt."

She pressed the alcohol wipe to my eye. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry." She said. She continued to clean my eye. "The cut's really deep; I think it's going to leave a scar."

I sighed. "Damn it, another thing in this world to hate."

"It might not be that bad." She said.

I just sighed.

"Hold this please."

I held the wipe on my eye and Mackenzie got some bandages and a cotton pad. She took the wipe from me; she then put the cotton pad on my eye and taped it up.

"In a couple of hours we'll change it." She said.

We got up. I walked over to Brooke and picked her up. I felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"We need to hurry up and find shelter; her fever has gone up dangerously high."

Mackenzie nodded and we walked back to the road. We walked for about twenty minutes, Mackenzie was looking around at the tree, she stopped.

I stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I think I know where we are?" She started walking into the forest. "Follow me."

I followed Mackenzie into the forest, we walked for about five minutes, I was starting to get impatent.

"Mackenzie, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Calm down, we're almost there" She said. She moved a couple branches and I saw a small broken down house about a half a mile away. "See I told you we were close."

We walked up to the house.

I stopped in front of the house and looked at it. "What is this place?"

Mackenzie walked up the broken down stairs to the porch of the dilapidated house. "This was my uncle's old house. He moved here from Orlando Florida, where me and my family lived, because of a job offer. He didn't have that much money, so he lived here."

"Wow, Orlando? That's quite a long way, were you visiting him when the outbreak started?" I asked.

Her expression turned sad. "No." She sighed. "About two years ago my parents got into a car accident and died. After that Meckenna and I got a flight from Orlando to here and lived with my uncle."

"Ok, uh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, but there's no reason to be sorry. Anyways, let's get inside."

I walked up on the porch and helped Mackenzie open the door. When we finally got the door open we walked in, Mackenzie locked the door behind us.

Mackenzie took Brooke from me. "I'll put her in my old room and give her some medication. Then when I'm done I'll clean your eye."

"Ok."

Mackenzie took Brooke to her old room, I sat there looking out the window. Mackenzie came back five minutes later. She undressed my eyes and started cleaning it.

She sighed. "I wonder if we're the only ones who made it?"

My eye widened. "Kaoru." I got up. "We have to go back!" I started making my way towards the door.

"Hikaru stop!"

I stopped and glared at her. "No, I'm not going to stop. My little brother is out there. I need to find him."

"Hikaru you're injured, you can't go out there without risking an infection, and also, if they did survive the blast, they probably took the same path as us and we'll probably bump into them. Both you and Brooke and not in the condition to be traveling right now, so let's stay here over night and see if you both are better in the morning."

I just stared at her in shock.

"Now, let me redress your eye please." She said.

I nodded and walked back to her and sat down. She sat down in front of me and continued to redress my eye. About three minutes later, she was done.

"Ok, done." She got up.

I lightly put my hand on my eye and flinched. "God it hurts."

Mackenzie smiled. "I may have something for that." She walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Moonshine."

My eye widened. "Moonshine?"

"Yep." She pulled a crate full of jars of moonshine. She started walking towards me. "If we didn't have any pain medication, my uncle gave me and my sister moonshine to get rid of the pain." She placed the crate in front of me.

I gave her a look. "Um, aren't we too young to be drinking?"

"Maybe here, but in the UK it's legal, also in France we could drink it when we were babies."

"Yah, but we don't live there." I said.

She gave me a look. "I know that, also I doubt that anyone cares about laws anymore, no one can do anything." She handed me a jar of moonshine. "Just one jar, then I won't bother you anymore about it."

I grabbed the jar from her. "Is it still good? I heard bad moonshine can make you go blind."

"Well, there's nothing good in the world to see anyways." Mackenzie sighed.

I unscrewed the jar of moonshine and looked at it, I sniffed it.

"I don't know about this." I said.

"Come on, it's either this or pain." She said as she took a sip of her moonshine.

I took a deep breath and took a sip, I then started coughing. "That's one of the most disgusting things I've ever tasted."

She smiled. "Yah, but the pain has dulled a bit hasn't it."

She was right, it has dulled a bit.

"Yah, I guess it has." I took another sip. It wasn't as bad as the first.

* * *

It was about two hours later and we were sitting at a coffee table across from each other.

"Let's play a drinking game." Mackenzie said. "Have you heard of never have I ever?"

I slightly glared at her. "I don't live under a rock."

She glared at me. "So you're one of those jerk drunks."

"I'm not drunk." I grumbled.

She gave me a look.

I sighed. "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"Ok, so let's play." She thought for a bit. "Never have I ever, had more than one person fawn over me."

I took a sip, now it was my turn.

"Never have I ever, been in a relationship."

"What? That can't be true."

I just looked at her and slightly nodded.

"Well then." She took a sip. "Never have I ever hurt someone and regretted it."

I sat there for a bit then took a sip.

"Is the sip because of that Tamaki guy?" Mackenzie asked.

I looked at her. "No, the sip wasn't for him."

"Then who was it for?"

"For all those girls in middle school that I hurt, and Haruhi." I said.

"Oh, ok…. It's your turn."

"Never have I ever, kissed anyone."

Mackenzie eyes widened. "What, you never kissed anyone?"

I shook my head.

"Wow, with your looks, I would of thought the ladies would trample you for a kiss." She took a sip.

She thought for a bit. "Never have I ever been in jail. I mean as a prisoner."

I looked at her for awhile. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No, I just thought because you hurt your friend. My sister was put in juvie for a couple of days when she got into a fight with one of her friends."

I just stared at her.

"It's your turn." She said.

I stared at her for a bit longer. "I'm hungry." I got up and started walking to the kitchen. I dropped the jar of moonshine and it broke.

"Hikaru quite, the walkers can hear us."

"What? I can't hear you, I'm hungry!" I slammed the cabinet shut.

I started walking back up to her. "Oh, I guess it's my turn. I never truly had friends till about a year and a half ago. Never been on a real date that we both felt the same." I pushed a box down. "I never truly had parents that would care for me. I never really had any family holidays. I as hell never cut my wrist looking for attention!"

We then heard groaning of a walker.

"Oh, looks like one of our friends are here!" I walked up to Mackenzie and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go out and meet him!" I grabbed my crossbow and dragged her outside.

"Hikaru stop!" She tried to get out of my grip.

I let go of her outside, I aimed the crossbow at the walker and pushed it to a tree and shot it, the walker was pinned to the tree.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?!"

I walked up to her and grabbed her. "Remember when you told me that you wanted to shoot a crossbow? How about I teach you!"

I went behind her and made her hold the crossbow with me guiding her. I made her shoot the walker in the chest.

She got out of my grip, grabbed her knife, walked up to the walker and stabbed it in the head.

"Hey, what the hell, I was having fun!" I growled.

"No, you were being a jackass, if anybody found my sister…"

"Don't, that's not even remotely the same!"

"Killing is not suppose to be fun!" Mackenzie yelled.

"What do you want from me girl, huh?!" I yelled back.

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything! Like nothing we went through matters, like, none of these people we lost meant anything to you! It's bull shit!

"Is that what you think?" I asked.

"That's what I know."

"You don't know nothin."

"I know that you look at me and see another dead girl. I've survived and you don't get it because I'm not like you or anybody else and I made it, and you don't have to treat me like crap because you're afraid."

I walked up to her and glared. "I'm afraid of nothin."

She stared at me for a bit. "I remember, when we first met and our camp was invaded by walkers, and you saw girl get attacked, after my sister, you were like me, and now god forbid you let anybody but your brother get close."

"Oh close, you know all about that, you lost two boyfriends and you didn't even shed a tear, your whole family is gone and you're just trying to find guys to screw like some whore!"

"You don't get it." She glared at me.

"No, you don't get it! Everyone we know is dead!"

"You don't know that!"

"Might as well, because you're never going to see them again! Andy, you're never going to see Scotty again!"

"Hikaru just stop." She tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"No!" I walked a couple feet away. "Steven just rolled up to our gates." I just stood there for a bit. "Maybe if I didn't stop lookin, maybe cause I gave up, it's on me."

"Hikaru." She tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

Tears started to burn my eyes. "Kaoru and Scotty…. Maybe I could of done something."

Mackenzie hugged me from behind.

I started to cry and she just kept hugging me.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, two weeks geez. But I do have a good excuse, fist I was in Georgia for my cousin's wedding, and last week I started school. I tried to finish this chapter as fast as possible, and I made it longer too, yay. So I hope you forgive me and I'll try to update a lot sooner, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	20. Burning Memories

Mackenzie and I were sitting on the porch looking at the night sky.

"I still can't believe that we live in a world like this." Mackenzie sighed.

I nodded. "Yah, it just feels like one big long nightmare."

Mackenzie looked at me. "So what are to do about Brooke, she isn't getting any better. And she'll only get worse because we don't have the proper medication or equipment to treat me."

"I know." I said. "I'm trying my hardest to keep her alive."

"Maybe we should let her go."

I looked at her.

"I mean, if I was in her situation, I wouldn't want to be sick in a world full of walkers. Maybe we should just let God take her."

"I'm questioning the existence of God right now, if he existences, why would he be doing this?"

Mackenzie didn't answer.

I looked into the forest. "I wonder if Kaoru is close."

Mackenzie gave me a sad look and scooted closer to me, she put her head on my shoulder. "I don't know, but I hope they are close."

We just sat there for a bit, just listening to the nature.

She then looked at me. "Let's see how your eye looks." She took the bandage off my eye and smiled. "That's good, it's mostly healed now, but it's going to leave a light scar, so nothing bad."

"That's good." I said.

"Can you open it?"

I slowly opened my eye.

"So?"

"It hurts, but I can survive."

She smiled. "That's good."

"Yah." I looked inside the house. "I'm gonna go check on Brooke."

Mackenzie nodded. "Ok, get me if there's any trouble."

I stood up and walked back into the house and walked into Brooke's room. When I opened the door my eyes widened. Brooke was on her bed sweating and panting.

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie!" I yelled.

Mackenzie ran into the room. "What is it?" She looked at Brooke. Hey eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh God."

We both ran over beside Brooke. We tried to calm her down and treat her, but nothing was working.

Mackenzie looked at me. "Hikaru, I think it's time."

I looked at Brooke, my eyes started watering. I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Brooke, sweetie, if you want to go, you can. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"Da...Daddy?" She wheezed.

"Yes Brooke?"

"I...love...you…"

I started to cry harder. "I love you too."

I kept petting her hair, and after a couple minutes, she was gone. I just kept running my hand through her hair.

"Hikaru?" Mackenzie said. "Do you want me…"

"No." I interrupted her. "I'll do it, just….just give me some time."

Mackenzie got up. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone."

She stood up and left the room. I just stayed there with Brooke, I looked at her peaceful face. I gripped the bedsheets and laid my head down on the bed and started crying. About an hour passed by and my crying dialed down. I then heard a light moan. I looked up at Brooke and saw her eyes slowly open, but instead of her hazel eyes, she had cold dead blue eyes. She slowly looked at me, I pulled out my knife. She tried to get up, but I kept her down with my hand, she was growling and snapping her jaw.

"I'm sorry." I said as a tear slid down my face.

I then stabbed her in the head, I pulled the knife out of her head and gently laid it on the pillow. I stood up and walked out of the room to the living room.

Mackenzie looked at me.

"I did it." I said. "She's gone."

Her expression turned sad. "Hikaru."

She got up and hugged me, I hugged her back and put my nose in her hair.

She let go of me and looked at me with a sad smile. "Hey, let's give her a proper burial. I think she would like that."

I nodded. "Yah, she would definitely like that."

Mackenzie went outside to dig the grave. I went to go get Brooke, I picked her up and took her outside. Mackenzie was done digging and now she was carving out a cross. I walked up to the grave and wrapped Brooke in blankets from the bed, then I placed her in the grave. We buried her and Mackenzie put the cross above her grave.

We looked at the grave for a bit in silence.

"Hey." Mackenzie said.

"Yah?" I looked at Mackenzie.

"Let's burn this place down." She said.

I snickered. "Yah, that'll be fun."

She gave me a serious look. "I'm serious, let's burn this place down."

I gave her a look. "Really, but this was your old house."

"I don't care, I'll just be burning bad memories anyway."

"Ok, if you want, we could burn it down."

We went back into the house. Mackenzie grabbed some moonshine and started pouring it around the house. I started copying what she was doing. When we were done, Mackenzie and I left the house and walked down the porch. I took a box of matches from my pocket and lit it. I then threw the match on the porch and it immediately caught on fire. We just stared at the burning house, watching the flames grow.

"It's quite a beautiful sight isn't it?" Mackenzie said.

I slightly smiled. "Yah, it is, isn't it."

We then turned around and started leaving to go find a new place to stay, leaving the burning memories behind.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, but the next chapter will be more entertaining and longer. I was kinda sad that my other story Bad Blood didn't get any reviews on the new chapter I posted a couple days ago. :'( But let's try to make this story have some review, I love to read them, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	21. The Gates of Ouran

"Do you see anything?" Mackenzie asked.

I grabbed a branched. "Hold on, I'm not at the top yet."

I continued to climb the tree. I finally reached the top and looked at the scenery.

"Now do you see anything?"

"No I don't…." I then spotted pink buildings. My eyes widened. "Wait I do, I think I know what that building is."

I hopped out of the tree and grabbed Mackenzie's wrist.

"Come on, I think I know where it is."

I then started running.

"Hikaru, wait, slow down."

I just ignored her and continued to run. We ran for a bit longer, then something popped out of the forest and we bumped into it. We fell to the ground.

"Ow." I moaned.

I put my hand to my head and looked up and saw Kaoru rubbing his head also.

"Dang it, that hurt."

My eyes widened. "Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at me, he smiled. "Hikaru."

We got up and hugged each other.

"Thank god you're alive." I said in his shoulder.

Scotty walked out of the forest. "Kaoru did you…."

He saw us and smiled. "Oh my god."

He ran up to us and hugged us. He looked over at. "Come here Mackenzie, join in."

Mackenzie smiled and got up and hugged us.

I started to get squished and uncomfortable. "Guys, can we separate now, I'm getting squished."

"Just a little longer." Scotty said.

We just stood there hugging.

"Ok that's enough." I pushed everyone away. "Come on, I think I saw Ouran, we can use that as shelter for a while."

Kaoru's smile grew. "Ouran's near here?"

I nodded. "Yah, I saw it while I was in a tree."

Kaoru looked at me confused.

"Don't asked."

Scotty looked at the sky. "Let's find some shelter for tonight. It's going to be dark soon, and it looks like there's going to be a storm."

"Yah, that'll be a good idea, I saw a shed in the woods about a mile back. We can stay in there." Kaoru said.

"Yah, that's a good idea." I said.

Kaoru started to lead the way to the shed.

Kaoru looked at Mackenzie and me and didn't see Brooke.

"Hey, where's Brooke?"

Mackenzie and I looked at each other sadly.

"Um, Brooke got to sick. She didn't make it."

Kaoru's face fell. "Oh."

The rest of the walk was quiet. We finally made it to the shed. Kaoru opened the door to the shed and we walked in.

"Not the fanciest place, but I think we'll be safe." I said.

I sat down on a hay bail and sighed. Mackenzie started to look around.

"Aw sweet." She said.

We looked at her.

She pulled out some food from the corner. "There's food and water." She checked the date. "And they haven't expired yet." She opened the can and smiled. "Pears, yes." She started eating pears.

I looked out the window and saw the rain started to come down.

* * *

A couple hours passed and we were getting ready for bed. Thunder boomed and I jumped a bit.

Kaoru looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, just the thunder caught me off guard." I looked out the window. "The thunder reminds me of Haruhi."

Kaoru looked at me with a sad expression.

I got up. "I'm going to get some air."

I walked to the front of the shed. The door was opening and closing because of the wind. Then a flash of lightning hit. My eyes widened, there was a herd of walkers in front of the shed. I quickly closed the door and pushed myself against the door. The walkers started moaning and pounding on the door.

"Kaoru." I said. "Kaoru."

Kaoru walked over to where I was. The pounding on the door was more forceful.

"Help, walkers are outside."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he helped me try to keep the door closed. The door was hit harder. Mackenzie and Scotty walked to where we were.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Help us, walkers are trying to get in."

Their expressions turned frightened and helped. The rain was coming in as the walkers kept hitting the door.

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine." I reassured.

My feet started slipping from the mud, Kaoru grabbed my hand and I regained my footing. I used the rest of my strength to keep the door closed, Kaoru's and my hands never letting go of each other.

* * *

It was finally morning, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. About four hours ago, the walkers finally left, but we stayed by the door just in case. I slowly stood up and cracked my back. I walked over to the food Mackenzie found and opened a can, peaches. I smiled and started eating. Kaoru sat next to me.

"Crazy night last night." He said.

I nodded. "Yah, too crazy."

I handed him toe can of peaches.

"No, you finish them, I'm fine."

"I don't need it, you take it."

Kaoru looked at me, then took the can. He smiled. "Thanks."

Mackenzie and Scotty woke up and we all ate breakfast. About an hour later, we were ready to go. Mackenzie packed up the food and water she found.

I kicked the door open. "Let's go."

We started making our way to Ouran. It was about a two hour walk to Ouran. When I saw the gates I smiled. I ran over to the gate, with the group following me. I tried to open the gate, but it was locked.

"Damn it." I growled.

"Why is the gate locked?" Kaoru asked.

"Probably because they thought this would keep the walkers out." I said.

Mackenzie looked at the gate. "I think we could jump over it, but we need to be careful."

Mackenzie slowly made her way over. We followed her over the fence. Scotty foot got caught and he slipped, but instead of landing on the ground, he landed on me."

"Wow, thanks for helping me Hikaru." He smiled.

"Get off of me." I growled.

Scotty got off of me and helped me up.

We walked to the front of Ouran and opened the door. We walked in and looked around.

"It's beaten down a bit, but it's in better shape than I thought." I said.

"Yah, I'm shocked as…."

Then there was a warrior yell and the next thing I know, I saw a blur move passed me, and a sharp pain hit my left eye.

I grabbed my left eye. "Ah!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked me in panic.

"My eye, something slashed my eye!"

Blood started coming between my fingers from the hand I held my eye with.

The blur came out again, but Kaoru grabbed his gun and shot them.

The person fell to the ground, Mackenzie walked over to the body and flipped them over onto his back.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Bossanova?"

"Kasanoda, we heard a gunshot, is everything ok?"

That deep voice, it sounded familiar, we looked up at the top at the stairs.

His eyes widened. "Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Mori senpai?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm really proud of myself, two updates in one day, yay. I got nothing more to say so, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	22. Stay With Me

We just looked at Mori in shock.

"I thought you were dead." Kaoru said.

"I thought you guys were dead to." He said.

"Um, this is a lovely reunion, but Hikaru's eye is bleeding badly and I think that Kas… whatever his name is badly hurt." Mackenzie said.

Mori looked at her and nodded. "Kaoru, you take Hikaru to the old club room." He walked down the stairs and grabbed Kasanoda. "There's supplies we can use to fix his eye with in there."

Kaoru nodded and helped me up the stairs. We slowly made our way to the old club room. Mori walked up to the door and opened it, I was waiting to be greeted by the rest of the club, but that didn't happen. When he opened, there was no one there.

I looked at Mori. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'll tell you later, let's first get you and Kasanoda patched up."

Mori gave Kaoru a first aid kit and Mackenzie and him started treating my eye. Scotty helped Mori with Kasanoda.

Mackenzie slightly smiled. "When your eye just gets healed, you got it cut again."

I huffed. "It's not my fault. Kasanoda's the one who attacked me with the kni, OW!"

I grabbed my eye.

Mackenzie gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I applied too much pressure." She went back to cleaning it.

"You think!"

"Hey, if you keep giving me an attitude I'll do it again."

"Just hurry up and, OW! Stop it!"

"You gave me attitude."

"Mackenzie, can you please just finish." Kaoru said.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!"

"That was just for fun." She smirked.

She finished patching up my eye and put away the rest of the stuff.

Mori put Kasanoda on one of the couches.

"How is he?" Kaoru asked.

"He's going to be fine, the bullet didn't hit anything important. He just needs some rest." Mori said.

"So, can you tell us what happened to everyone?" I asked.

Mori sighed. "Let's sit down."

We walked to a couple of couches and sat down.

Mori rubbed his hands together. "So the day you shot Tamaki, the world started to change. We couldn't find you guys, so we thought you guys turned into one of those things. We fought off a couple from the knives we took from the kitchen. We tried to keep Tamaki safe because he was injured. All of us survived for about four months. Then we got raided, Tamaki was still recovering, they tried to hurt Tamaki and he couldn't protect himself. Kyouya took down some of the guys with us, but when he tried to help, he got shot. I took down the last guy. We tried everything to keep Kyouya alive, but after two days of fighting, he let go. Then a month ago, Tamaki got an infection on his wound. Mitsukuni went out to go get medicine, but he never came back. I think he got bit, so that's why he didn't come back."

"Oh." Kaoru said sadly. "So Haruhi and Tamaki are still alive?"

Mori shrugged. "I don't know. They went out to check for more supplies in the school. They've been gone for about two days. Kasanoda and I went looking for them, we then heard the door open and we thought it was those raiders again. So that's why he attacked you, so don't take any offence to it."

I got up. "So Haruhi might still be here?" I smiled.

Moru nodded. "Yah, but I don't know where they are?"

"Wow Mori, this is the most I've ever heard you talk." Kaoru said.

Mori smiled. "Yah, when the world is the ending, even the quietest of people start to talk."

"So are we going to look for them?" I asked.

"We are, I just need someone to look after Kasanoda though."

"I'll do it, you guys go ahead." Mackenzie said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Mackenzie."

She blushed and smiled back. "No problem."

Scotty, Kaoru, Mori, and I left the club room.

Mori handed us walkie talkies. "If you find anything, contact us, Scotty will go with Kaoru because he doesn't know his way around the school."

We nodded.

"Ok, let's go." He said.

I started walking down the hall. I went up to a door and grabbed the door handle. I grabbed my gun and quickly opened the door, I pointed my gun around, but I didn't see anything.

I put my gun down. "Damn it, they're not in here."

I started to check around the room for supplies.

I found some granola bars and a bottle of water. I put them in my bag and stood up. I then heard a soft growl. I turned around and saw a former female student. I grabbed my knife and walked up to her and stabbed her in the head. I pulled my knife out to her and she fell limply on the floor. I walked out of the classroom and went to another one. I held my gun and opened the door. I saw a walker on facing it's back to me, eating something. I gripped my knife and walked up to it. The walker slowly turned to me, my eyes widened.

"Tamaki?"

He got up and started making his way to me. I ran up to him and pushed him to a wall, I looked at him. He was growling and snapping his jaw.

"I'm sorry." I said, then I stabbed him in the head.

I let him go and let him fall to the ground. I got put the walkie talkie.

"Mori senpai, it's me Hikaru. I found Tono, uh, he's dead."

Mori sighed. "That's what I thought. Is Haruhi there?"

"No I don't see her."

"Ok, try to find Haruhi then."

"Ok."

I put away the walkie talkie and was about to leave the classroom, but I then heard whimpering from the closet. I slowly walked up to the closet and opened it.

My eyes widened. "Haruhi?"

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Hi…Hikaru?"

I helped her out from the closet and hugged her. "Oh my god, you're ok. I missed you."

She hugged me back. "I missed you too."

I seperated from her and contacted Mori. "Mori senpai, I found Haruhi, she's ok."

"That's great, but now we have a problem. Raiders have broken in, you need to make it back to the club room."

"Wait Mori what ar…"

"Hikaru look out!" Haruhi yelled.

I looked up and saw a guy pointing a gun at me, and before I could do anything, he shot the gun. Everything went in slow motion. I saw the bullet went past my face, barely an inch away from it. I then turned around and saw it hit Haruhi, she fell to the ground.

"No!" I grabbed my gun and shot the raider.

I ran up to Haruhi and knelt down next to her. I put pressure on her wound, she was wheezing and whimpering.

"No Haruhi, stay with me. I just found you after so long." Tears started to form in my eyes

She gasped when I applied more pressure to her wound.

"I know Haruhi, I know." I said. "Listen to me. I know it hurts. You're going to be ok. Stay with me."

"Hikaru, I heard a gunshot, are you guys ok? Hikaru?" Mori said through the walkie talkie.

"Haruhi, come on we can treat you. I'm going to pick you up." I tried to lift her up, she yelped. "I know, I know it hurts. Come on please" But she yelped again and I put her back on the ground.

I grabbed the walkie talkie. "Mori senpai, Haruhi got shot by a raider, she's bleeding really badly. We need someone with a first aid kit, I can't move her, it hurts her."

"Ok, the rest of the raiders are down, we're on our way, stay with Haruhi."

I looked back at Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi, there on our way."

She kept wheezing and whimpering.

"Come on Haruhi, stay with me."

She looked into my eyes, and then her breathing stopped.

I looked at her. "Haruhi..." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Haru…" I hugged her to my chest, I put my forehead on hers. "No, no, no, please don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. Come on…." I whispered to her. I started to cry. "No, no…" I hugged closer to me. "Oh no, no, no. Please, oh god. Please, please don't do this.

She just laid there limply in my arms, she was gone.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was sad, it's the apocalypse, stuff like that happens, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	23. No Emotions

I held onto Haruhi's limp body, tears falling down my face. Mori ran into the room, he looked at me and stopped.

His expression turned sad. "Not again." He sighed.

Kaoru ran in, he saw Haruhi in my arms. Kaoru tried to go up and comfort me, but Mori stopped him.

"Let him be, I don't think he can handle talking to anyone right now."

I sat there for about a half an hour longer. I brushed the hair out of her face.

Mori walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hikaru, I know you're grieving and you don't want to hear this, but you know what we have to do."

"I know." I said.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"No, I'll do it."

"Are you, sure you guys were really good friends and you really loved her."

"I said I'll do it." I grumbled.

Mori nodded. "Ok, we'll let you be. We'll be right outside."

I nodded and Mori and Kaoru left the room. I looked at Haruhi again, she looked so peaceful. I started to cry again, but I bit my lip to try and stop. I pulled out my gun, I looked at Haruhi one last time.

"I'm sorry for all the things I put you through. I will always love you."

I kissed her forehead, then put the gun to her head and shot the gun.

Mori and Kaoru stood outside the room, Kaoru slightly flinched at the gunshot. I walked out of the room with dead eyes.

"I did it." I said.

Mori put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll give her a proper burial."

I just started walking back to the club room, with no emotion at all.

* * *

We were out in the courtyard giving our respects to the dead club members. We buried Haruhi and Tamaki where the rest of the fallen club members laid.

Mori put a handmade wooden cross above their graves. Mackenzie looked at me with a sad expression. She reached her hand out to comfort me, but Scotty stopped her. She looked at him.

"Let him be. I don't think he wants to be comforted."

Mackenzie nodded and put her hand down.

"I feel so bad for him, we searched and searched for this girl, and when he finds her, she's shot dead in front of him." Mackenzie sighed.

"Yah, I can't imagine how he feels right now." Scotty said.

"I somewhat do. When I lost my sister, I felt almost as dead as he feels, but I jumped right back up. I don't think Hikaru will jump back anytime soon."

Scotty nodded. "Yah, I agree."

After we paid our respects, we made our way back to the club room.

Kaoru walked up to me. "Hey, because of the incident, Mori senpai said that him and I will go hunt for dinner. You can stay here and relax."

"No, I don't need to relax. I'm gonna go on the hunt with you two." I said.

"Hikaru, you've been through a lot, you should…"

I glared at him. "I told you that I'm fine." I walked a little faster. "I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone."

Kaoru stopped walking and just looked at me. His expression turned sad.

"Hikaru…" He said.

I just continued to walk to the club room.

* * *

Kaoru, Mori, and I got our weapons. I picked up my crossbow and stood up.

Mori looked at Mackenzie and Scotty. "We'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Kasanoda ok."

We then made our way out of Ouran. We got into Mori's truck and made our way to the forest. I stared out the window, looking at the trees passing by.

"We got to be careful, there's not only walkers. But there's also gangs and other things like that."

"How many gangs are out there?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think there's a lot. But there are a couple, so be careful you two."

Kaoru nodded and I just hummed a reply.

Kaoru looked at me concerned. Kaoru was going to say something, but decided against it and just sighed. We reached the forest, Mori parked the car and we got out. We grabbed our weapons and started loading them.

Mori pointed to a section of the woods. "We're going to start over there. Because it's your first time hunting here, stay close to me."

"Alright." Kaoru said.

Mori looked at me. "You got that Hikaru?"

I flung the crossbow onto my back. "Yah, whatever."

We started making our way into the forest. We stalked around for almost an hour.

I sat on a rock and rubbed my leg. "Ugh, my legs are killing me." I groaned.

"Just hang in there a little longer Hikaru. We already got some rabbits, let's see if we can find anything else." Mori said.

I just sighed. We continued for another ten minutes. I then heard a rustling. I turned my head and saw a deer. I grabbed my crossbow and pointed it at the deer. I waited for a couple more seconds. I then shot the deer. As the arrow went through the deer, an image of Haruhi getting shot played through my head. I gasped and dropped my crossbow and put a hand on my chest. I looked back at the deer, it was dead on the ground.

I put a hand on my head. "What the hell?"

Mori walked up to me. He smiled. "You got a deer, nice."

Mori walked over to the deer and picked it up and made his way back to the truck. Kaoru looked at me.

"Are you ok? You look pale." Kaoru said.

I shook my head, then looked at him. "Um, yah, I'm fine."

I then started walking back to the car.

* * *

We made our way back to Ouran, we brought the deer into the club room. Scotty saw the deer, his mouth watered.

"Woah, I haven't seen a deer that big before, it looks delicious."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, then she looked at me. She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikaru?"

I looked at her. "Yah?"

"I…"

Then there was a flash of lightning. An image of Haruhi popped back into my head. I gripped my chest and started to pant.

Mackenzie looked at me worried. "Hikaru."

Then Thunder boomed. My eyes widened, it sounded like Haruhi was calling my name. I started to back away. Everyone looked at me.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

The thunder boomed again. My eyes turned frightened and I started to run out of the club room.

"Hikaru!" Everyone yelled.

I ran out into the rain. I found a motorcycle and got on it. I turned it on and started driving. Tears started falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Haruhi." I clenched the handle bar harder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

I looked back at the road. Then a flash of lightning strike. A deer jumped onto the road. My eyes widened, I quickly swerved out of the way, but the road was too wet. The motorcycle fell from underneath me. I tumbled onto the street, falling unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it sucked, I didn't know what to write so it's kinda all over the place. I'll try harder, because of my other stories, I've lost inspiration for this story, but I promise I won't stop writing it though, so don't worry about. So that's it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	24. Reunited

I could feel myself being dragged across the ground. I slightly opened my eye to see what was going on, but my vision was blurry. I looked up to see the person dragging me, but they were too blurry.

They looked down at me. "Go back asleep." A man said. He sounded like he had a British accent. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I then closed my eyes again and fell back asleep.

* * *

When I came to again, I was on a bed. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a shed. Then everything that happened came rushing back. I quickly jolted up, but I gasped in pain and lowered myself back down. I looked down at my chest and saw that I was shirtless and all my wounds were patched up.

"Why am I shirtless?" I asked.

"When you fell off your bike, you got scraped pretty bad."

My eyes widened and I looked over to where I heard the voice.

"Andy?"

Andy smiled. "Hey Hikaru, it's been sometime."

"How did you get out of Luna alive?" I asked.

"Well, when Steven attacked Luna, I tried to get as many people out as I could. We all got into a bus and drove off."

"Where are the other survivors?"

Andy's face somewhat fell. "We were out looking for food and water. I decided to go get the water alone, as I was making my way back to the bus, I heard gunshots. I ran over where I could see the bus and saw walkers surrounding the bus, people on the bus started shooting them. I tried to help and get in the bus, but they wouldn't let me in. When the road was clear, they left. I was livid, but I decided not to go after them, because revenge won't help anything. So I just traveled alone. But as I was walking, I saw someone unconscious in the middle of the road. I walked up to them and I was shocked to see you. So I picked up your supplies and dragged you over here, then I brought your bike here as well."

"Thanks for helping me, without you, I might be dead right now."

Andy smiled. "No problem. You're the only one from our old group that I've seen alive so far. I've been looking for everyone from the group, but found no one else. I don't think they made it."

I slightly smiled. "Well I can assure you that Kaoru, Scotty, and Mackenzie are alive as well."

Andy smiled. "Really? Where are you guys staying at?"

I closed my eyes. "Um, we're staying at Ouran. It's a big pink school building, about two miles away."

"Yah, I think I know where that school is." Andy looked at the door of the shed. "How about I use your bike to go down there and get them, then they can come and help you get back."

I smiled. "Yah, that would be great. But be careful, they take intruders very seriously."

Andy nodded and took some supplies. "Ok, I'll try to be back in less in an hour."

I nodded and Andy left. I started to feel drowsy and I fell back asleep.

* * *

I was awaken by pounding on the door. I slowly sat up and looked at the door.

"Andy?" I asked.

There was no reply, just more pounding on the door. I got up on my feet and leaned on a wall to support myself. I slowly walked over to the door and took a peek through the wood. My eyes widened, there was a herd of walkers outside in front of the door.

I gasped as the walker smacked the door again. I started panicking, I looked at the lock, it was almost busted.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." I panicked.

I found some rope on the ground, I used my foot to move it closer to me and I grabbed it. I then tied the door shut. I looked around for a weapon, but couldn't find anything.

"Damn it Andy. Where did you put all the weapons?"

I then spotted my shirt and trenchcoat, I limped over where they were and put them on. I reached into my pocket to check if there was a weapon.

I smiled as I felt my knife in my pocket.

"Yes." I said as I pulled out my knife.

I looked around the shed for a way out. The walkers started to pound on the door harder. I looked out the back window and saw that the back was free from walkers.

I slowly kneeled down and started digging through the dirt. The moans of the walkers grew louder.

I growled impatiently. "Damn it, why is the dirt so hard. Curse you drought. Why did you have to come during an Apocalypse?"

There was another loud bang on the door and I heard a snap. I looked back at the door and saw that the rope broke and was lying on the floor.

My eyes widened in terror. I turned back to the ground and tried to dig faster.

"Come on, come on, come on."

Then a window broke as a walker's hand went through it. It grabbed my hair and yanked me up.

"Ah!" I yelped.

The walker pulled me towards the window. I looked down at my knife. I tried to reach for it, but the walker's grip was too tight. I grabbed its hand and tried to pry it off of me. When it finally did let go, I grabbed my knife and was about to stab the walker. I then heard the lock on the door snap.

I looked over at the door horrified as the walkers kept pounding it.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short though, I've been really busy. I'll try to make the next one longer, I can't promise anything through because I'm having writers block on this story. But like I said, I'll try, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	25. Awoken

The lock fell to the ground. I quickly looked for a way out, but there was none.

I leaned my back on the wall and slid down. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I didn't want to go out this way." I sighed.

I then heard the door open and the groans of the walkers coming closer. I closed my eyes tighter, and waited for the walkers to attack me.

Then there were gun shots. I opened my eyes and saw Andy with the rest of the group.

Kaoru ran over to me and hugged me. "Oh thank God you're ok."

"Ow." I said.

Kaoru separated from me. "Sorry."

Andy walked over to me. "I'm so sorry. When I left I didn't see any walkers."

He helped me up.

"It's ok, they probably heard the motorcycle when you drove off and they came to the shed."

Andy smiled. "Well, I'm glad we got here when we did. Or you might of been walker grub."

Mori looked out the door, then at us.

"We better get going, I think more walkers are on their way because of all the gunshots."

We all nodded and left the shed. We got into Mori's truck and started driving back to Ouran.

I looked at Andy. "So, how did they react when you walked into Ouran?"

"Well." Andy started. "When I walked into the school, I was amazed at how big it was. I called out for anyone and your friend Mori came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at me. He asked me who I was and where I got the motorcycle. I told them everything. He didn't really believe me until Kaoru came down and saw me. So Kaoru got Scotty and we got in Mori's truck and drove back to the shed."

"Oh, yours was way better than ours. Bossanova a attacked us and Kaoru shot him." I said.

Andy looked at my left eye. "Is that what happened to your eye?"

I put my hand on my bandaged eye.

"Well I first got it when Steven attacked Luna, but it wasn't that bad. Then Bossanova slashed my eye when we entered Ouran."

Andy touched the bandage. "It need to be changed. I got some bandages and antibiotics, so it can help your eye heal better."

He took them out of his bag. He then took off my bandage and looked at my eye.

"It doesn't look that bad, it doesn't have to be bandage again, but I'm going to put the antibiotics on it."

Andy got a cotton ball and but the medicine on it. He then applied it to my eye.

He finished up. "There."

"Thanks, where did you get all those antibiotics?"

Andy smiled. "Well, I kinda knew that group was going to leave me out in the woods, so I took some of their medicine."

Kaoru snicked. "Nice one."

"I may have been a cop, but I still know how to steal without anybody noticing."

We pulled up into Ouran. We all got out and entered the school and walked up to the third floor music room and entered the room.

We saw Kasanoda sitting up and talking to Mackenzie.

Mori smiled. "Kasanoda, you're awake."

Kasanoda smiled back tiredly. "Yah, I woke up about ten minutes ago."

Kaoru looked at him in concern. "How's your wound?"

Kasanoda put his hand on his chest where the bandage was.

"It still hurts, but I'm going to be ok."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said. "If I know it was you Bossa... I mean Kasanoda. Then I wouldn't have shot you."

Kasanoda smiled at him. "It's ok, I thought you were an intruder and I attacked you. You were doing it for protection, I understand." Kasanoda looked at me. "Sorry about your eye Hikaru."

I looked over at him. "It's alright." I smirked at him. "Bossanova."

He gave me a look. "That's not my name."

The smirk grew on my face. "I know, I'm going to keep calling you that for payback for cutting my eye."

Kasanoda mumbled angrily to himself.

"So did you guys have lots of intruders because this is such a prestigious school?" Andy asked.

Mori nodded. "Yah, they think we have a lot of food and supplies. We had food for the first couple months. But because we had so many people in the beginning, that we started running low on food. So we had to start rationing food, and people didn't like that. People tried to steal and hide food. When other people found out, they started fighting each other, killing each other. A lot of people left and I had to kill some people who were trying to attack. Soon enough, it was just the remaining host club members."

"Wow, just by looking at the school, I would've never thought of something like that would of happened."

Mori nodded. "Yah, after I cleaned everything up, which took weeks to clean up. I didn't recognize the place after all the fights."

Kaoru looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down.

"Let's get some rest. It's been a long day."

We all nodded and we all got on a couch and fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of clinging pans woke me up in the middle of the night. I sat up and looked at the door, I then looked at everyone and saw that they were still asleep.

I looked over at Kaoru. "Psst Kaoru." I whispered.

Kaoru didn't say anything.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru groaned and put the pillow over his head.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at with a glare. "What?!" He hissed.

"Do you hear that?"

We both sat there quietly, the clinging of pans happening again.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"I don't know." I looked at the door again. "Let's go check it out." I said.

"Hikaru, what if it's an intruder and they're dangerous?"

I got up and grabbed my gun. "Then we'll be armed also."

Kaoru sighed and got up, he grabbed his gun to.

"I'll go with you, just in case it is an intruder. So you don't freakin get yourself killed. Because you're so good at almost doing that."

I just rolled my eyes. "Hey, I always come back alive don't eye."

Kaoru and I quietly left the club room and went down to the first floor. Kaoru and I snuck into the kitchen. We didn't see anything and we stood up.

"What, there had to be something in here, the pots couldn't have moved by itself." I said.

"I'll look around." Kaoru said.

I nodded and Kaoru walked away. About five minutes passed by and I was about to give up. Then I heard a loud bang that sounded like metal hit something. I looked over at the door to the lunch room."

Kaoru?"

There was no answer.

I walked over to the door to the lunch room and opened it.

"Kaoru?"

I looked to the left and saw a dark figure, and before I could do anything, I was hit in the head and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I sorry if it's bad, I had to finish it quick because I had a birthday tomorrow. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow because I went rollerskating and I haven't done that in like four or five years. I fell once and it was gracefully. Oh my gosh that has nothing to do with anything, stop talking myself, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	26. Train Cart

I woke up on a wooden floor. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

I put a hand on my head. "Ow."

I looked around at where I was. "Where the hell am I?"

I then noticed a big lump in the darkness on the floor. I stood up, using the wall for support. I walked over to the lump and looked at it.

My eyes widened. "Kaoru?"

I knelt down and shook Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, wake up."

I kept trying to wake him up, but he was out cold.

I stopped shaking him and looked around. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I could see where I was. I was in some sort of train cart. I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

I huffed. "Of course it's locked."

I then heard people walking up to the train cart. I panicked and went back to where I woke up. The door of the train cart opened and a two guys walked in, dragging someone along with them. They threw the man on the floor.

"We finally got all these people out of that school." One of the men said.

"Yah, but it was kinda worthless though. They barely had any supplies." The other man said.

"Yah, but they could be useful to us." The man smirked.

"We can survive off of them for a while."

The other man snickered. "Yah. They'll be very useful."

The men snickered and they left. I looked at the door to see if it was closed. I got up and made my way over to the body that was dropped.

My breath hitched. "Kasanoda?"

"Hikaru."

I jumped by the sound of my name, and I turned around.

Moru stood there. I sighed in relief.

"Mori senpai, you're ok."

Mori nodded.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"The raiders ambushed us when we were asleep. They used knockout gas on us, and when we were all out cold, they dragged us here. But I don't know what they're planning for us."

I put my hand on my chin. "I don't know." My eyes widened. "What if they're cannibals?"

Mori looked at me confused. "What?"

I put my hands in my hair. "It's just like Terminus from The Walking Dead. The train carts, the weird people, the kidnapping."

"This isn't The Walking Dead Hikaru. This is real life."

I glared. "Pssft. Not real life. Ok, we're in a zombie apocalypse, we call zombies walkers. We have a British person named Andy, Andrew Lincoln have is a British actor who plays Rick. What's next?! I'm going to be Daryl? Oh god I hope so. And Glen is alive, but of course before they could confirm that, the freakin apocalypse happened! And now we're in a freakin train cart, about to be eaten by cannibals!"

Mori looked at me with wide eyes.

I took in some deep breaths. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now."

"You...and me both."

Mori and I looked over at Kaoru and saw him slowly standing up.

I smiled. "Kaoru!"

I hugged Kaoru and we both fell on the ground.

"Ow, Hikaru, you're too fat." Kaoru said.

I gasped. "I'm not fat, you're just weak."

"Well, I just woke up."

Mori pulled me off of Kaoru. "You guys have to keep quiet. We don't want them to think we're awake."

Kaoru and I nodded. Kaoru slowly got up.

I went up to the door and looked through the crack.

"There's a lot of people out there." I gulped. "If we try to escape, it's going to be really hard."

Mori walked over to me and looked through the crack also.

"Yah, it's going to be a lot harder to escape then I thought."

Kaoru looked around. "Does anyone know where everybody else is?"

"They must be in a different train cart."

A person started walking towards our train cart.

"Hurry, pretend to sleep." I said.

Mori, Kaoru, and I went back where we were asleep.

The man opened the train cart door.

"Rise and shine gentlemen, you have a meeting with Gabriel."

He made us all stand up. A couple more men came in. They gagged us and tied our hands behind our backs.

They dragged us somewhere. I tried to get out of the person's grip, but to no avail. They took us into a room and set us down in front of a metal tub.

I glared at the man as he walked away. More men walked in and brought in more people. My eyes widened, it was Andy, Scotty, Mackenzie, and some other people I didn't care about.

Two guys, one with a knife and the other with a bat.

The guy who I'm guessing is Gabriel smirked. "This is going to be fun."

Gabriel then hit one of the random guys in the head, then the other guy slit his throat. The blood pouring in the tub. All of our eyes widened. They repeated the same thing with the next guy. Then it was my turn, I gulped.

Gabriel smirked. "So you guys are the ones who killed most of our men." He snickered. "Your guy's deaths will be more fun."

He then raised the bat to hit my head, I closed my eyes, waiting to be hit.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short. I was writing two chapter in one day so that's why. Next one will have more action in it, hopefully, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	27. Machete With a Red Handle

"Hey." A guy said.

Gabriel looked towards the door and saw a man standing there.

"What is it Seth?"

"What's your shot count?"

Gabriel raised his bat again. "38."

He was about to hit me again, but Seth stopped him.

"Hey." He pointed to Gabriel's partner. "Your shot count?"

He stood there in silence. I gulped and looked at Kaoru.

They guy fiddled with his knife. "Crap, man, I'm sorry. It's my first round up."

Seth sighed. "After you're done here, go back to your point and count the shells. Rina won't be gathering them until tomorrow." He started writing in a book.

"Hey!" Kasanoda muffled. "Hey, let me talk to you."

Seth ignored him and slowly started walking around us. "Four from A, four from D?"

"Yah." Gabriel replied.

Seth wrote the answer in his book.

"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute." Kasanoda tried again. "Let me talk."

Seth groaned, walked over to Kasanoda and took off his mask. "What?"

"Don't do this. We can fix this."

"No, you can't."

"You don't have to do this! We told you there was a way out of all this. You just have to make a choice."

Seth kept writing in his book.

"We have a man." Kasanoda said. "Who knows how to stop it."

Seth got a little more interested and looked at him.

"He has a cure. We just have to get him to the city."

I looked at Kasanoda as if he was mad. If they believe us and found out we were lying, we're dead. But if they don't believe us, we're dead. We're screwed either way.

"You don't have to do this man." Kasanoda gulped. "We can put the world back to how it was."

Seth shook his head. "Can't go back Kasanoda." He put the gag back in his mouth.

"We can! You don't have to do this!" Kasanoda muffled.

Seth closed his book and squatted in front of Mori. He took the gag out of his mouth.

Seth smirked. "We saw you go into the school with a bag, and when we raided the school, we couldn't find it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could continue to look for it." He looked back at Mori. "What was in it?"

Mori just sat there quietly.

"You hid it right? In case things went bad?" He snickered a bit. "Smart. Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now."

Seth pulled out a knife and grabbed Kasanoda's head. He pulled him closer to the knife so his eye was in front of the top of the blade.

He looked back at Mori. "What was in it? I'm curious? And it was a big bag."

Mori just stayed silent.

"You really gonna let me do this?"

"Well." Mori said breaking his silence. "Let me take you out there. I'll show you."

Seth smirked. "Not gonna happen." He put the knife closer to Kasanoda's eye. "This might…"

"There's guns in it." Mori said. "Ak-47, 44 magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle." He glared at Seth. "That's what I'm going to use to kill you."

Seth just snickered and put the gag back in Mori's mouth. "Thanks."

He then grabbed his book and stood up. He walked back a few steps so he could look at his men.

"You have two hours to get them on the driers. I'm gonna go back to public face. Now's the time we can get messy, but we need to dial it all in by sundown."

"Got it." Gabriel said.

"Yes sir." The other guy said.

Seth was about to leave, but stopped when he heard gunshots.

He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Hey Aaron?"

There was no answer, Gabriel lined up the bat again to hit me. I closed my eyes.

But there was another gunshot. We all looked around and then there was an explosion.

* * *

Becca and a guy she was with named Trevor were walking along the train tracks.

"We're close." Becca said. "I'm going to get you there, then look for food."

They heard snarling and stopped. They turned around and saw a walker coming out of the forest. The walker saw them and started walking towards them. Becca looked at Trevor, he looked at her with a sad expression.

"I can't not yet."

Becca sighed and grabbed her knife. She started walking towards the walker. "You're going to have to be able to."

She stabbed the walker in the head and looked at it. She then heard more snarling. She looked to her right and saw a herd of walkers coming their direction.

She looked over at Trevor. "More." She whispered.

They grabbed their stuff and ran the opposite direction of the herd, they hid behind a big pile of dirt as the herd started to go by. Then there were the sound of gunshots. The walkers turned to the sound and started following it. Becca and Trevor got out of hiding and went back to walking on the train tracks.

"That's gunfire." Trevor said. "I could of been from that sanctuary nearby."

"Someone was attacking them. Or they were attacking someone." Becca said.

"Do we even want to find out?"

They stopped walking and Becca looked at him.

"Yah." They looked east. "There's another track due east. It'll get us there. We'll be real careful. We're gonna get answers."

They started walking towards the sound.

* * *

"Ten minutes count down." A woman on a walkie talkie said. "You screw up, you're on your own Jessie."

Jessie grabbed his walkie after he placed down the firework. "You don't have to tell me. I wipe my own ass."

He walked over to his bag full of fireworks. "Ted didn't get it. See, I knew that tall silent guy was bad news, and so was that one twin with the dark hair. He puts up quite a fight, he even bit him." He set up another firework.

"Bastards looked like a weapon, with a weapon."

"He was always a sloppy-ass mother." The woman on the walkie talkie said.

Jessie snickered. "Yah, I told Ace I want the other twin's trench coat after they bleed out."

Then he felt a gun be placed on the back of his head.

"Keep your finger off the button and drop it." Becca said.

Jessie did as he was told and put his hands up.

"They're only doing eight before public face." The woman said.

"Listen, you don't have to do this." Jessie said. "Whatever you want, we got a place where everyone's welcome."

"Shut up man." Trevor said.

"Ok."

"We're friends with the twin with the dark hair and the other twin whose trench coat you want."

Jessie gulped.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I didn't update for a while, I was working on other stories and some school work. I have the day off to day and Monday so I might be able to update this weekend, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	28. Flying Walkers

Jessie was sitting down in the shed with his hands tied.

"They attacked us. We're just holding them."

"I don't believe you." Becca said as she looked through Jessie's back.

"Who else do you have? Do you know their names?" Trevor asked.

"We just have the twins and the big guy. That's it, we were just protecting ourselves."

Becca glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"There's a bunch of us out there, in six different directions. There was a lot of gunfire back home. We need to set off our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones away. That's good for you too."

"No it isn't." She zipped up the bag. "There's a herd heading towards your camp right now. We don't want to confuse them away. We're gonna need their help."

"It's a compound." Jessie said. "They'll see you coming."

Becca put the bag over her shoulder.

"If you even make it that far with all the cold bodies heading over there."

Becca started to leave the shed, but Trevor stopped her.

"Becca, how are you going to do this?"

Becca wait a couple seconds to answer.

"I'm going to kill people."

She then walked out of the shed and Trevor closed the door.

* * *

Becca was wearing an old poncho and was kneeling down next to a walker. She started putting guts on herself. She put some mud and blood on her face.

* * *

Trevor was sitting across Jessie, flicking his knife open and closed.

"You got a name?" Jessie asked.

Trevor didn't look away from his knife.

"Hey, you got a name?"

Trevor looked at him. "Trevor."

"You want to know why I wanted that one twin's trenchcoat then the others ones."

Trevor just sat there.

"Because the other twin is weird, he bit someone, I don't want to catch whatever illness he has."

"It's called stupidity, you don't have to worry, you already have it."

"Ha very funny." He leaned his head back. "You got any family?"

"No, they're all dead."

"Ok." Jessie sighed. "I don't have any family, or friends. I mean I know people. They're just assholes I stay with." He gave Trevor a smug look. "The other one your friend? The girl?"

Trevor just looked at him, then back to his knife.

"I use to have them." Jessie said. "Used to watch football on Sundays. Went to church." He chuckled. "I know I did. But I can't picture it anymore. It's funny how you don't even notice the time go by. Horrible shit just stocks you up day after day. You get used to it."

Trevor looked back at Jessie. "I haven't ever gotten used to it."

"Of course you haven't. You're the kind of guy who probably saves babies. It's kind of like saving an anchor when you're stuck without a boat in the middle of the ocean."

Trevor looked back down.

Jessie smirked a bit. "Been behind some kind of walls, right? You're still around, but you haven't had to get your hands dirty. I can tell." Jessie started to play with the cloth that kept his wrists tied together. "See, you're a good guy."

Trevor glared at him. "You have no idea about the things I've done."

Jessie kept the smug look on his face. "You're the good guy. That's why you're gonna die today."

Trevor got up and glared at him.

Jessie raised his hands. "Or...you can get in that car, get out of here, and keep being lucky."

Trevor walked up to him. "You think you're gonna kill me?"

Jessie smirked. "Why haven't you killed me? How does having me alive help you? Why the hell are you even talking to me? Take the car and go." He leaned against the wall. "I don't want to do this today."

Trevor glared at him.

* * *

Becca was walking with the herd of walkers slowly. She could see the raiders' camp.

"Put your backs to the wall of either side of the cart, now!" A man yelled.

Becca moved away from the herd and continued to walk straight. She walked up to the fence and looked down at the camp. She saw some of the raiders gagging us and zip tying our hands and feet together. Then they started dragging us some place. Becca walked a little further down the fence until she could see the entrance of the camp down the hill. She put the bag down and took out a rifle. She looked through the scope of the rifle and saw two women killing walkers on the other side of the fence of their camp. She then looked to the side and saw a big gas tank. She then looked back at the entrance and saw some of them pointing and shouting in front of them and they ran away. Becca aimed the rifle down and looked to her left. She saw the herd of walkers making their way to the camp. Becca knelt down and got a small firework out of the bag. She put it in the rifle and set it so that the firework was through the fence. She then got another gun and got up. She pointed it at the gas tank. She looked through the scope and started to shoot a couple times, but missed.

She growled. "Come on."

She shot the gas tank and some steam started coming out. The walkers started walking towards it. She then used a lighter to light the firework. She covered her ears as the firework went off and hit the gas tank. A huge explosion happened and the walkers flew back. Becca uncovered her ears and looked at the damage.

She smirked. "Nice, it did better than I thought."

She quickly packed the bag and left the fence. Because of the explosion, the gates of the camp were down, the walkers started making their way into the camp.

The walkers that flew back from the explosion slowly got up and followed the rest of the herd into the camp.

Becca's smirk widened. "They better thank me for all this shit I'm doing for them."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the two week wait, I was busy and I was updating my other stories. Hopefully you guys don't have to wait as long for the next update, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	29. Surrounded

Trevor looked out the window and saw smoke.

"Is that my camp?" Jessie asked.

"Yah, probably."

Jessie sighed and looked down at his hands. "Maybe you're going to win this. Maybe you friend, I mean maybe that girl just got capped. Maybe I'm gonna be the one who gets capped when she comes back."

"Nobody's got to die today." Trevor said.

Jessie scoffed. "Man, if you believe that, then it's definitely gonna be you next."

Trevor looked away from the window and glared at him.

"Even if that place is burning to the ground." Jessie said.

* * *

We all heard gunfire. Gabriel and his partner slowly got up.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" A guy on the radio asked.

"Do you copy?"

Seth hurried onto his feet, he looked at Gabriel.

"You stay here." Seth started walking out of the room.

"Seth, these guys aren't going anywhere."

"Stay here until I know what's happening!" He ran out of the room.

Andy looked up at them and started cutting his zip ties with a sharp piece of wood.

"So we just sit here?" Gabriel's partner asked.

"We got a job to do." Gabriel replied.

"You there, Seth?" The partner asked.

"He's busy." Gabriel said.

His partner looked over at him. "You smell the smoke? You hear the shots? He could be dead. The hell we doing here?" He started pacing around. "The whole place could be going up."

Gabriel started walking towards him. "You went on one round up and blew protocol. We don't deal with security. That's not our job."

His partner growled and started to walk off.

"This is. Hey look at me." Gabriel said.

He stopped and glared at Gabriel. "What?"

Gabriel took a breath in to talk, but he was then stabbed in the head by Andy and felt to the ground. Andy glared at the partner and walked over to him.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

But Andy stabbed him in the neck, then the head.

"Andy!" I muffled out.

Andy got up from the body and looked at me. He ran over to the rest of us and cut off our zip ties and gags.

* * *

Through the gun fire and dust, Becca kept walking with the herd. She heard a woman screaming and when she walked by the woman, three walkers were eating her. Becca tried her hardest to ignore it while the walkers tore her apart. Becca kept walking straight. Walkers in front of her started to get shot at. She found an opened door and quietly snuck inside. She then took her gun and looked through the scoop. She pointed it at a guy and shot him. She then shot the snipers on the roof. With the noise from the gun, some of the walkers noticed Becca and started walking towards her. She quickly go inside and closed the door before the walkers could get in.

* * *

Andy finished untying me.

"If they got a problem, we got a chance."

He started to untie Kaoru.

"It sounded like a bomb." I said as I helped Kaoru up. "It sounds like a damn war."

We finished untying everybody. I picked up a knife they had on the table.

Kasanoda got up. "What the hell are these people?"

"They aren't people." I said. I made my way over to Gabriel's partner's body.

"Don't." Mori said. "Let him turn."

I nodded and went back over to the group.

We walked out of the room and noticed a strange smell. I looked through the bars and noticed it was the butchering room.

I whined. "We have to go through there to get out."

"Oh man up." Kasanoda said.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know about you. But I would prefer not to go in a room with the meat of fellow human hanging from the ceiling."

"Knock it off, it's not the time for fighting." Kaoru growled. "Even though it is gross."

We all made our way into the room.

I looked at all the bloody tools and hanging body parts.

"Ugh, it's even grosser up close." I said. "I told you they were freakin cannibals."

Andy looked at our surroundings. "Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don't hesitate." He took a breath. "They won't."

I put the knife in my pocket and looked at some of the weapons on the table. I then saw a handle of a machine. I didn't know what it was so I thought it wasn't important. I hit the handle of it with a hammer from the table until it broke off.

Andy and Mori looked out the window, a couple of walkers were banging on a train cart.

"If we run, we can get by them. They're distracted." Andy said.

"We got to let these people out." Mori said.

We all looked at him, I was thinking he was going to get us killed.

"That's still who we are." He said. "It's got to be."

Andy nodded his head and looked out the window again. He then opened the door and we all ran out. We used the weapons we got from the table on the walkers, while a man was screaming 'help me' from the train cart. Kaoru ran up to the cart and tried to open it.

"Come on, come on." Andy rushed him.

"I'm trying." Kaoru grunted as he pulled on the lever harder.

Kaoru finally opened the door and a man ran out and grabbed his shoulders.

"We're the same!" He yelled.

Kaoru pushed him off and the guy grabbed Andy.

"We're them!"

"Back off!" Andy growled.

The guy laughed. "We're the same."

Andy pushed him off and backed away. The guy kept laughing and took a couple steps back. Then a walker jumped him and he fell on the ground.

"Come on." Andy said.

Kaoru gripped the bat in his hand and walked over to the guy. He started beating him in the head. After a couple hits I grabbed Kaoru by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the side of the train cart to hide him from the walkers.

Everybody looked at our surroundings and saw walkers everywhere.

"Shit." Mackenzie whispered. "We're surrounded."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff. Finals, eww, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	30. War Zone

Becca walked into the storage room slowly, checking her surroundings. Gunshots could be heard from outside. She went to one of the tables and looked at a watch.

She then turned around and saw my crossbow and gun. Becca put the watch in his pocket and walked over to my crossbow. She picked it up and put it on her back, she then put my gun in her pocket.

She then looked around the room for more stuff.

* * *

Kasanoda looked at the walkers behind the wall.

"We got a double back."

Andy pointed to his left. "A is that way. We go back, we don't know where we are."

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" I asked.

Some more gunshots were fired and a couple of walkers fell to the ground.

Andy looked around. "Wait here."

"Andy!" Kasanoda hissed.

Andy ran across to an old beat up car and hid behind it. He looked on the other side and used the rearview mirror to look what was happening on the other side of the train cart. He saw a group of people shooting walkers. Andy then heard snarling behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with a walker.

But before it could do anything, I ran up and stabbed it in the head with the pipe I had.

Andy looked at me and nodded me a thank you. We peeked back around the car at the other group.

Andy waited for all of them to pass by until he saw the last guy.

He then snuck up behind the guy and broke his neck. Andy then took the gun and started to shoot the group. When they were all down Andy looked at me. I nodded that he was good. We then quickly ran back to the group. When we reached the group Andy started handing out guns he got.

"We're going to have to double back."

* * *

We nodded and started following Andy into the war zone.

Becca walked into a room filled with candles. She looked at it in disgust.

"Is this some kind of memorial room or something?" She whispered.

She started to look around and saw names of fallen members on the floor with candles. She carefully walked through the names, making sure not to knock over the candles and trying to reach the other door.

But she stopped at the cock of a gun from behind her.

"Drop your weapons and turn around." A woman yelled frightened. "I want to see your face."

Becca looked at the door and saw walkers pounding on it.

"Now!" The woman yelled.

Becca put the crossbow down. When the woman thought she was disarmed, Becca took off her gun from her shoulder and turned around, shooting the gun in the process.

The woman jumped to dodge the bullets, but dropping her gun while doing it.

The woman quickly got up to get her gun. But Becca kicked the gun out of the way and the woman tackled her.

They pushed each other into stands of candles and punched and kicked. Becca got on top of her and the woman grabbed Becca's gun. They fought over it, trying to get the other one to release.

The woman pushed Becca off and grabbed a candle holder.

They both got up and the woman was about to charge at Becca, but she raised her gun.

The woman looked at Becca and put down the holder.

She sighed. "The signs...they were real. It was a sanctuary." She started to get angry. "People came and took this place."

"Just tell me where…"

"The raped and they killed." The woman interrupted. She started crying. "And they laughed, over weeks. But we got out and we fought and we got this place back! And we heard the message!" The woman paused for a bit. "You're the butcher...or you're the cattle."

"The men they pulled from the train cart, where are they?" Becca asked.

The woman just stared at her. Becca got impatient and shot the woman in the leg.

The woman screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

"Where are they?" Becca asked again.

The woman groaned in pain and took a couple breaths in.

"Now...point it at my head." She started to laugh. "You could of been one of us. You could have listened to what the world is telling you."

"You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them?" Becca glared at the woman. "Is that what this place is?"

"No, not at first." The woman said at almost a whisper. "It's what it had to be. And we're still here."

Becca lowered her gun and glared harder at the woman. "You're not here." She started backing up. "Neither am I."

She then picked up my crossbow and started leaving. Becca then opened the door and let the walkers in. The walkers went past because she still had the guts on her.

"No!" The woman screamed. "No! No!"

Becca then left the room.

"Oh! No God!" The woman screamed as the walkers came closer. "No! No!"

* * *

Trevor looked out the window and was staring at the smoke, he started to get even more worried. He then heard walkers snarling and saw a couple of them walking by. He panicked and walked to the other window.

But then Jessie got up and pointed a gun at him.

"Back off!" Jessie said. "Back off!"

Trevor took a couple steps back.

Walkers started pounding on the door and windows.

"Put your weapons on the ground. Kick them over right now. Right now!"

Trevor took out his knife and gun and placed them on the floor.

"Please.' Trevor said.

Trevor kicked the weapons over to Jessie.

"Just stay calm ok."

"Go outside." Jessie said. "Go outside!"

Trevor just stood there.

"Just one shot to the head man."

"Don't!"

"Don't make me!"

They just stared angrily at each other.

"Go outside." Jessie said again.

Trevor started to back up. "Alright."

He then opened the door and went into the herd of walkers.


	31. Bitten

Jessie picked up the walkie talkie. "Cynthia, do you copy?"

There was only static hissing on the other end.

"Cynthia, do you copy?"

Then there was pounding on the door with the sound of Trevor grunting. Then the pounding stopped. Jessie looked at the wall and then took out his knife. He started making his way towards the door. When he was about to open it, Trevor bursted through the door and threw Jessie to the ground. Trevor punched him, then out his knife and put it up to his throat.

"Yah. That's how it works." Jessie said.

"I won't." Trevor growled, then punched Jessie once more, breaking his neck.

Even though Jessie was dead, Trevor kept punching him.

"I won't!" He punched him again. "I won't!"

Outside, all the walkers were down.

* * *

We kept shooting walkers while we tried to escape.

"Don't leave nobody's side!" Andy yelled.

"Come on, let's go!" Mori said. "There's an open path!"

We followed Mori down the path, killing walkers along the way. We ran over to a fence.

"Come on, up and over!" Mackenzie said.

We started climbing over the fence. Andy then noticed people gathering on the roof. He pointed his gun and shot them. He then noticed Gabriel as a walker walking towards him.

"Andy!" I called out.

Andy snapped back and then ran to the fence. He helped the rest of the people over then himself.

* * *

We were now walking in the forest, trying to calm down.

"I can't believe that happened." Mackenzie said.

Andy clenched his jaw. "I want them dead. I don't care about anything else anymore, I want them dead!"

Kaoru looked at him. "It's over Andy. We got out."

"It's not over until they're dead."

Mackenzie glared at him. "Like hell we are. Their fences are down and the place is a fire. Full of walkers."

Scotty crossed his arms. "Yah Andy, I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's either they ran or died." Mori said.

Andy sighed. "Yah, you're right."

I was resting up against a tree, I then saw someone moving in the distance.

My eyes widened. "Becca?"

Everyone turned around to look at her. Andy looked at her surprised and walked up to her.

"Did you do that?"

Becca bit her lip and nodded. Andy then hugged her. She tried her hardest to fight back her tears. They then separated and she looked at Andy.

"You have to come with me." She smiled. "I got a few things that you may need."

We followed Becca for a couple minutes through the woods until we reached an old wooden house.

Becca opened the door. "Trevor, I'm ba…"

She then noticed the dead body of Jessie on the floor. Becca glared at Trevor who was in the corner.

She growled. "Trevor what the hell?! Why did you kill him?!"

"He attacked me, I had no choice."

I looked at him. "Was he from the sanctuary?"

Trevor nodded.

"Did you destroy the brain?"

Trevor's eyes widened. "I don't think so."

Becca growled. "Ugh, boys."

She then walked over to Jessie's dead body and stabbed him in the head.

Kasanoda was rubbing his arm and gulped. Scotty looked at him.

"Kasanoda, are you ok?"

Kasanoda looked at Scotty wided eye. "Uh, yah I'm fine. I just hurt my arm when we escaped."

"...Ok."

"Where have you been Becca?" Mackenzie asked.

Becca sighed. "After Luna got destroyed, I felt really guilty. So instead of trying to find the group. I just ran off. I then found Trevor."

I leaned my back up against the wall. "So, what made you decide to save us?"

Becca glared at me. "Are you not happy about what I did?"

"No, I'm happy. But the last time we met, we didn't really get along."

Becca sighed. "I know that we didn't get along, but I saw that guy talking on a walkie talkie and he was describing you and Kaoru. I then decided that, that was a good time to redeem myself and saved you guys."

Andy smiled. "Well I'm glad that you were there."

Becca smiled back.

"What happened to your father?" Mackenzie asked.

Becca sighed again. "He didn't make it. He tried to help get everyone else out of Luna safely, but he died doing that."

Mackenzie gave her a sad expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. At least he was trying to help people."

"Yah."

Kasanoda kept scratching at his arm. I then started noticing him doing that.

I looked at him confused. "Bossanova?"

He looked up at me. "Yah?"

"What's wrong?"

He gave me a nervous laugh. "I just fell while we were running out of the sanctuary. I'm fine though."

Everybody stared at us.

I walked up to him. "Let me see your arm."

He looked up. "I said I'm fine."

I glared at him. "Bossanova, let me see your arm."

"No, I'm fine!"

I grabbed his arm and he tried to tug it away.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

I pulled up his sleeve and my eyes widened.

"He's bitten."


	32. Bandages

Everybody looked over at Kasanoda and me.

"What?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

I stepped away from him frightened. "He's bit. He has a bite on his arm."

Kasanoda covered his arm with his sleeve, he looked down. "I told you to stay away."

"We'll have to cut his arm off. So the virus doesn't spread."

"No!" Kasanoda yelled. "That won't help anything."

"Kasanoda we're trying to help you." Mori said.

"Cutting off my arm won't do anything. The bite is already through my system. There's nothing we can do."

I then noticed that he was sweating heavily and panting. He was having the first side effect of the bite.

I sighed. "Kasanoda's right, we're too late. He's already showing the symptoms."

Andy walked up to him and felt his forehead. It was burning up.

"His fever is extremely high." He wiped the sweat off on his hand on his shirt. "He's too far gone to save." Andy looked back at Kasanoda. "We can either kill you now to not let you suffer, or we can either wait till you're ready."

Kasanoda coughed. "I want to wait."

Andy nodded. "Ok." He looked back at the rest of the group. "We need to try and find transportation so we can leave and take Kasanoda with us till he's ready."

I crossed my arms. "I guess Kaoru and I can go. I think Mori should stay here to look after Bossanova and take care of him."

Mori nodded as he took out the first-aid kit. "Yah, I think that's a good idea."

"Scotty and I can go also." Mackenzie said.

Andy nodded. "Alright, try to find a couple cars or an RV."

We nodded and got ready for the trip, then we were off.

All four of us were walking down a road towards the nearest town.

"I thought we were looking for cars?" Mackenzie asked.

I took a drink of my water. "We are."

"Well then, why did we pass about ten of them?"

"Because Mackenzie, I don't know if you could tell. But those cars didn't work."

She glared at me. "Shut up."

"Well then, don't ask stupid questions then."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You guys, it's not the time to fight now. I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to attract the attention of walkers."

We walked into the town and looked around. It was a ghost town, almost all the buildings were broken down.

"Ok, Mackenzie and Scotty, you two will look for the car. Kaoru and I will go look for supplies."

They all nodded and we split up. Kaoru and I went into one of the grocery stores and started looking at the supplies.

I picked up a box of bandages and looked at them. Kaoru stopped putting things in his backpack and looked up at me.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

I kept looking at the bandages. "I don't know. I guess that it's starting to sink in that we're going to lose another friend."

Kaoru's expression turned sad. "Yah, it's just starting to sink in also for me. After Kasanoda passes. We'll only have Mori left from the old group…"

I nodded. "Yah." I then swallowed the lump in my throat. "How did the world turn bad so fast?"

"I know…"

We just stood there for a bit in silence, then continued to fill our bags with supplies. We closed our bags when they were full and stood up.

"Ok, I think we got enough supplies to last us for a while." Kaoru said.

I nodded and we were about to leave, until we heard the door open. I looked at Kaoru.

"Is that Mackenzie and Scotty?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Kaoru whispered back. "Let's go see."

Kaoru and I sneaked over to the front of the aisle and heard two people whispering to each other, both sounding like men.

I gulped and looked at Kaoru. "I don't think these people are Scotty and Mackenzie."

"Unless Mackenzie turned into a man, they're not them."

Kaoru moved a couple cans on the shelf so he could see the other aisle.

He saw two men with their backs to him, whispering to each other as they looked at a can of beans. Kaoru then noticed one of the men had a rifle on their back.

Kaoru sweat dropped. "They're armed, I don't think they're very friendly."

I looked towards the front of the door and saw that it was clear.

"Kaoru, I think we can make it to the door without getting caught."

Kaoru nodded and we started to sneak by the men to the door. As we were right by the door, I suddenly slipped and Kaoru fell ontop of me. Kaoru started panicking.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok, just hurry up and get off me."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Kaoru and I looked behind us and saw the two men, the one without the rifle smirking down at us.

"Look what we have here Joel." The man said. "Two kids that have two bags full of supplies."

Joel sighed. "Shawn there's supplies all over the store."

"Yah but why should we waste our time getting supplies when we can take theirs?"

Joel sighed again. "Well I'm not doing it."

Shawn just smirked at us. "Whatever."

He then picked Kaoru by the collar and threw him down next to me.

I growled and then kicked Shawn in the groin, he fell back a bit.

"Yo...You little sh…" He tried to stutter out.

I quickly got up and helped Kaoru up. Then when we were about to leave. Shawn grabbed my backpack and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you two bastards are going?" He growled.

Kaoru pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shawn. "Let him go!"

Shawn smirked and grabbed his gun and pointed it at my head.

"Put the gun down, or your brother's brain will be all over the floor.

Kaoru just stood there looking at me. Shawn tightened his grip around me. I winced.

"Kaoru...Just put the gun down."

Kaoru kept his gun up and turned the safety off.

"Let him go!" Kaoru said again.

Shawn's smirk grew. "Fine, I'll let him go."

He then cocked the gun and my eyes widened. Then there was a shot.


	33. Another Friend Lost

I slowly opened my eyes when I didn't feel anything. I then saw smoke coming out of Kaoru's gun.

I heard a low gasp and Shawn's grip loosened around me. I got out of his grip and he fell to the ground. As I looked down at Shawn, Kaoru ran up and hugged me.

"Oh thank God you didn't get hurt. I was afraid that he was going to hurt you, or I accidentally shot you."

I hugged him back, shaking a bit. "Yah, I'm fine. Ju-Just a bit shakened."

When we heard the other man's footsteps walk towards Shawn's body. Kaoru and I separated and glared over at him, keeping our guard up, just in case he tried to do something.

Joel put his hands up. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just getting my stupid partner." He grabbed our bags Shawn took and tossed them to us. "We don't need these."

He then bent down and carefully put Shawn on his back. I opened one of the bags and took out some bandages.

"Here." I tossed them to Joel. "You'll need these."

Joel caught them and he gave me a slight smile. "Thanks."

He then grabbed the small bag Shawn brought that was on the ground and left.

I grabbed both our bags and shoved one in Kaoru's chest.

"Come on, I think the walkers heard the gunshot. Let's get out of here before they come."

Kaoru nodded and we walked to the entrance. I opened the door quietly, see one walker growling and banging on the window. The others would be arriving soon. We quickly snuck past him and started running back to the city.

"We have to find Scotty and Mackenzie quickly, before the walkers come." I said.

"They're looking for a car right?" Kaoru asked. "Hopefully they aren't that far."

I gulped. "Or the walkers didn't get them."

Kaoru looked at me with a bit of worry, then shook it off and focused back on running.

When we made it into the city, we stopped. I looked around at the many of streets, but could find any sight of them.

"Shit, they could have taken any of these streets. The walkers will already be here when we find them." I said as I regained my breath.

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but a honk from a car interrupted him. I got started by the sudden noise and jumped up in fright. I heard laughter from behind me.

"Haha, sorry Hikaru. We didn't mean to scare you." Mackenzie laughed.

I looked over my shoulder at them with a hate filled glare.

"I hate you guys so much!" I growled.

Mackenzie popped her head out from the sunroof of the black jeep they found.

She smirked smugly and winked. "You know you love me babe."

"Call me that again, I'll feed you to the walkers."

Kaoru heard a couple groans from behind. He looked behind him and saw walkers turning onto the street.

He started pushing me towards the jeep. "I would love for you two to continue this talk in the jeep, where we can be safe from the walkers."

Kaoru opened the door and shoved me into the car before I could say anything. Scotty then quickly stepped on the gas and made a sharp U turn, making me hit my face in the window because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt and drove out of the city.

About halfway through the drive, Mackenzie turned around in her seat to face us.

"So what did you guys get?"

We held up our backpacks full of supplies.

"We got food, some medication, and toiletries." I said.

"The food can last us about a week or two if we ration it." Kaoru added.

Mackenzie smirked. "Well you better remind Hikaru that."

I glared at her. "That was one time!"

"One time too many."

"Oh really, how about we talk about all those times you ate all those chocolate bars in one sitting."

She growled. "I'm a girl, sometimes we need to do that from time to time!"

"Oh like right now?"

"Do you want to get punched in the face pretty boy?!"

"Both of you shut up!" Scotty yelled. "Or I'll leave you two on the side of the road and let the walkers deal with you!"

I leaned back into the seat and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked out the window.

"She started it."

Mackenzie glared at me and was about to fire back, but Scotty interrupted her.

"I know she started it, but I would like it if we don't fight."

Mackenzie gasped, obviously offended. "Scotty, I thought you were on my team?"

"I'm on no one's side, so all three of you shut up!"

"But I didn't say anything…" Kaoru said.

"I said shut!"

For the rest of the car ride, all four of us were silent. Mackenzie kept making faces at me, and I tried my hardest not to throw something heavy from my bag at her.

After what felt like the longest car ride ever, we finally reached the house. I hopped out of the car and walked over and entered the house. Andy saw that we were back and walked over to us.

"Great you're back. What did you get?"

Kaoru handed him one of the bags. "Enough for a couple weeks. That's all."

Andy took out a can of pears and looked at it. "I guess it'll do, we might have to go get more food in a couple days through."

I looked to the back of the house and saw Mori aiding Kasanoda.

"So how is he?" I asked.

Andy looked over to Kasanoda as well. "Not good, he's going to have to make a choice soon."

"I'll go talk to him."

I walked over to Mori and sat down next to him.

"Hey Bossa...Kasanoda, how are you feeling?"

He coughed. "Not good." He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Look, um, I don't want to rush you. But Andy said you need to make a decision soon."

He sighed. "I know, and I have."

I looked at him shocked. "Oh, then what is it?"

"He wants me to kill him." Mori said.

"I want him to kill me...because he was my teacher."

I sweat dropped. "Not that long though…"

Kasanoda smiled. "I know, but I still respect him. So that's why I chose him."

Mori pulled out his knife and started wiping it.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're going to kill him now?"

"It's alright." Kasanoda said. "I want this." He smiled at me. "It was great to meet the host club...you guys helped...me a...lot."

He then closed his eyes one last time.

"It was great to meet you too." I whispered.

Mori then stabbed his knife into Kasanoda's head.

"You were a great friend."


	34. Written in Blood

We stayed in the shed for a couple days so we could bury and pay our respects to Kasanoda. After that, Andy and Mori decided to make one last run for supplies, and another car so that we could transport everyone.

Soon enough, they came back and with an RV. Because the jeep didn't look like it could take another trip, we took the remainder of the gas so we could store it for the RV. We soon packed all our belongings that we needed, and headed back onto the road.

It was about our second day on our trip, and Mackenzie and I were in a duel. We gave each other competitive glares. She blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing and slid a chocolate bar on the table in front of me.

"If you win, I'll give you this chocolate bar, an expensive bracelet I found. And." She smirked. "A kiss on the cheek."

I glared at her harder and pulled out the items from my pocket.

"If you win, I'll give you this necklace, this small bag of cookies." I smirked darkly as I held up the last item. "And this ear."

Mackenzie's widened and she screeched.

"Wh-Why do you have an ear?!"

"Because." I tossed the ear on the table and crossed my arms. "I found it on the street and I knew we were going to play this game, and I wanted to spice things up a little."

"But why an ear?! You could've used something else like, I don't know. That's not a body part!"

"Well it was in my pocket, I wasn't just going to let it go to waste."

Mackenzie sweat dropped. "I thought you said you found it on the floor."

"I did."

"...But didn't you…"

"I know what I said." My smirk grew and I leaned back into the couch. "So, are you ready to play?"

"I'm not playing when you're putting an ear on the table!"

"Fine." I said. "Then let's take one out for each of us. I'll take out the ear, if you take out the kiss on the cheek."

"B-But…"

I gave a fake sigh, then picked up the necklace and looked at it. "I guess I can get rid of this."

Mackenzie pouted childishly and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll take out the kiss."

I snickered and pulled out the deck of cards, but Andy stopped me from dealing them.

"I would love for you two to continue that...creepy game of yours. But we have to make a quick stop."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We think we found a place to get more supplies."

I stood up and walked over to the driver seat that Andy was sitting in, and saw what he was talking about.

A small white liquor store that barely looked barely touched was at the side of the road. Andy turned into the parking lot and parked the RV.

We all grabbed our weapons and slowly one by one got out of the RV, keeping our guard up just in case something happened.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two take Mackenzie and Scotty and go check inside. Mori, Becky, Trevor and I will keep watch." Andy said.

I nodded and we made our way to the liquor store. We knocked on the door, to see if any walkers were there. When the coast was clear, we opened the door and made our way into the store.

I took my backpack off and opened it. "Alright, we need to try and find more water, and medication. We have enough food that could last us about a week, so that should be the last thing we pack."

Everyone nodded and we began to gather items. As I finished picking items from one aisle, I noticed a white door near the cash register. I know it would be stupid to open a closed door without knowing what's behind it during a zombie apocalypse...But my curiosity was killing me, and something useful could be inside...right?

I slowly made my way over to the door and grabbed the handle. I took out my gun from its holder and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was behind the door. I then finally turned the door handle and opened the door.

The room was almost pitch black, only lit a little by a couple tiny holes in the wall that brought light from the outside. Instantly the smell hit my nose, the smell of blood and rotting flesh. I gagged a bit and placed my gloved hand over my nose.

"God." I growled in disgust. "This place is grosser than a bathroom at the beach."

I walked through the room, looking to see if there was anything important. I then slightly saw some writing on the wall, I walked over to it and began to read.

"Hush, hush baby. Or the monsters will get you?"

I then noticed a sink in the corner of the room, a bad feeling began to set in my stomach. I slowly walked over to it and what I saw almost made me sick.

In the sink was waster that has turned black from age, dirt, and blood. And there was a tiny baby shoe sticking out of the tar like water.

"Oh God." I said horrified.

"You guys." Kaoru called out. "I think I found something you might want to see."

I looked one last time at the sink, then left the bathroom. We all made our way over to Kaoru and saw that he had a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Scotty asked.

Kaoru shakily pointed to the wall. "That's what's wrong."

I looked over to what Kaoru was pointing at and my expression turned horrified as well. On the wall written in blood was "The Saviors."

"Oh God." I said in disbelief. "Please tell me this is far from what I think it is."

"What is it?" Mackenzie asked. "You guys know who they are?"

"Well, not this group in general, but if they're coping from the group 'The Saviors' from The Walking Dead." I gulped. "We got a lot of trouble on our hands."


End file.
